


Unexpected Visitor

by rowanismybae



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst and Feels, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Modern World meets fantasy world, World Travel, Wyrdgate, people might die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanismybae/pseuds/rowanismybae
Summary: Fenrys and the gang meet someone unexpected, different and from another world.I don't wanna spoil this too much. Just enjoy!(The name was suggested by my friend @deathbytitanium. Thanks Pri!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of this fic. I've been working on it for a very long time. Just hope you enjoy it! Comments and Kudos are appreciated!

Fenrys and Gavriel were patrolling the areas near the castle in Orynth and things are smooth as usual. Always making small talk. Although they’d much prefer to patrol in their animal forms, Rowan and Aedion insist they do it in their most human-like forms because that way people would see them and would not hunt them down.

It’s been 5 years after the bloody war and finally, they have some kind of peace. Adarlan and Terrasen are rebuilding. Eyllwe and Terrasen are friendly lands now since everything was explained and Nehemia’s parents were very touched by Aelin and their daughter’s friendship. Aelin was the perfect queen, even with her bloody past. Her people loved her. All Erilea loved her for the sacrifices she made. 

Fenrys was so lost in his thoughts that he almost jumped when Gavriel spoke. “Thinking about her again, Fen?”

Fenrys only nodded with a sigh. It was always her. Even though he got past his stupid crush on Aelin, she was always there in his thoughts. He once even had a talk with Rowan because the news of his crush on the Queen was spreading and he didn’t want his friend or his Queen having the wrong ideas. He still remembered it crystal clear.

“Look, Rowan, you and I been through a lot with Maeve,” Fenrys said and Rowan winced at the sound of her cursed name. “and I guess I fell in love with the idea of having a Queen that only had good in her heart; that puts others above herself. And for that I am sorry. I never meant to nourish these feelings for her, but it happened. And I’d never do anything about it. And I’m trying to push past this, ok? Just give me time and please don’t push me away… you’re my family”

“Fenrys, we’d never push you away, so stop talking shit. And as much as I hate listening to you saying you’re in love with my wife, my mate, I understand. Love comes in mysterious moments and for weird reasons.” Rowan sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. When he looked up, he seemed more at ease. “We’re brothers. Nothing changes that. And I am very glad you came to me for this. I appreciate the honesty.” a wry smile played on his lips. “Plus Aelin keeps bragging about it. It’s annoying.”

Fenrys remembered how he and Rowan laughed at that and how Dorian was slightly jealous of Aelin for it. He remembered how the Queen looked at him and treated him exactly how she always had and how grateful he was for it. He remembered when he started seeing other females and how he started to see that he was attracted to Aelin for obvious reasons, but he wasn’t in love with her anymore. 

“It’s not like that anymore, you know?” Fenrys said with a shrug and it was true. “It’s just that I can’t stop comparing her to Maeve and how different they are… She always asks if I’m fine with my chores and all, while Maeve just bossed us around.” He was growling at this point and Gavriel just nodded in understanding. 

“I understand. Everybody loves Aelin. It’s hard not to once you get to know her.” Gavriel said with a shrug. “I was just teasing you by the way.” He had a sly smile playing on his lips. Fenrys pushed him playfully. “So you got home late last night… or should I say this morning?” He was laughing now, the bastard. 

“What? I can’t have fun anymore?” Fenrys asked nonchalantly.

“Who was the lucky girl?” Gavriel asked curiously.

“None of your business,” Fenrys answered with fake anger; the corner of his lips pulling slightly up.

“I think you don’t even know her name.” 

Fenrys laughed and Gavriel joined him. “Okay, you got me. I really don’t. But she was gorgeous: black curly hair, dark skin, pretty warm brown eyes and delicious full lips; she was short and curvy. Too bad her voice was annoying. Especially when moaning.” Gavriel was leaning on a tree now trying to catch his breath from laughter. “Damn, I swear that at some point I just wanted to remove her vocal cords so my ears could have some peace! Stop laughing!” But Fenrys himself was laughing now.

“She sounds delightful.” He managed to say but when Fenrys rolled his eyes he started to laugh again. Fenrys punched him on the shoulder and Gavriel wiped away the tears in his eyes. “Ouch! Sorry. I won’t speak of it again… until we reach home. Ouch, Fenrys! You have a painful punch, you know that?” Gavriel was rubbing his arm where Fenrys had hit him.

“Yes. And shut up. It’s not like you haven’t had your share of weird lovers. Remember the male with the goat beard?” Gavriel rolled his eyes and growled. 

“Don’t remind me of that. I was wasted. And needy.” Gavriel said with a grim.

Fenrys snorted. “Yeah. Like he was the only weird one on your list.” 

“Just shut up Fenrys. I don’t talk about your mistakes and you don’t talk about mine, okay?” He offered his hand and the blond took it.

“Deal. Now, we should get back. It’s almost sundown and I want to train before dinner.” Fenrys started to turn around and Gavriel was grateful for the suggestion. The day was pretty slow anyway. The males started to walk back when something changed in the atmosphere.

Both males stood back to back, swords drawn and observing the area around them. Fenrys had goosebumps all over his skin and Gavriel felt a small chill go down his spine. Magic.

“It was too good to be true,” Fenrys mumbled turning his head around assessing the surroundings. And then he saw the air shifting next to a big rock a hundred feet away in front of him. “Gavriel, look.” he pointed out and Gavriel turned to see.

“What the hell?” Gavriel asked, brows furrowed. “Should we get the others?”

 

Fenrys shook his head. “It would take more time than we have. Let’s wait and see what’s going on.” 

While he spoke, the ground started to be marked in a wide circle. The marks were fuming on the ground and the air got thicker.

“Are those -?” Gavriel started to ask and Fenrys nodded in agreement this time. “Fenrys, we should get the others…”

“Fine. Go get the others, Gavriel. I’ll deal with this. Go!” Gavriel shifted and ran back to the castle with his long cat legs.

Fenrys was scared. Those were Wyrdmarks, for gods’s sake; this couldn’t be good. And then a blinding light started to shine from the circle and a humanoid form started to show and he prepared himself for the fight. As sudden as the light started it vanished and the body fell to the ground.

Fenrys noticed then that it was a woman with a huge bag on her back. He waited for 5 seconds and when he noticed she wasn’t going to stand he approached carefully and her scent hit him. Completely human. He was able to notice some other things about her: her clothing material was different, her bag was filled with weird stuff and her hand had a cut in the palm; probably the source of power for the Wyrdmarks. 

Fenrys approached her and saw that she was breathing but was completely unconscious. He heard his friends coming maybe one mile away from where he was and he removed her heavy bag from her shoulders and the stripes in the front of her torso that also kept the bag into place. Her skin was cold, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were pale. He held her up next to his chest right when the others arrived. 

“What happened?” Gavriel asked seeing the girl in Fenrys arms. The others shifted into their Fae forms as well.

“She showed up in the middle of the circle and just passed out. I removed her bag that weighs as much as she does. One of you take it and bring back to the castle -”

Lorcan cut him mid-sentence with a snarl. “You’re not seriously saying we should take her to the castle!” 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. She needs a healer; she lost a lot of blood and she is really cold and pale.” Fenrys said, leaving no room for discussion. “We should take her to Yrene and keep her handcuffed to the bed and ask her what the fuck she’s doing here once she is better. Now, take her bag and let’s go back.” His voice was strong and firm, but he was scared for her. She was so fragile, so weak. What the hell was she doing there? 

“I’ll take the bag and I’ll go with him. Vaughan, Connall and Lorcan inspect the place and wait to see if someone else comes out.” Gavriel said getting the bag and the others nodded in agreement. 

“Hold on there, girl,” Fenrys whispered and started to run. He held her tight to his chest and ran like the wind. Gavriel was just behind and Fenrys did not stop at the gates, not even at the doors. He dodged every single person that appeared in front of him and ran for the east wing, to the open and sunny healers room. Aelin hated that the healers at Rifthold had to stay underneath the castle, so she got them one of the brightest and widest spaces of the castle. Fenrys stopped at the door and kicked it with his right foot, startling the ones inside.

 

“For gods’s sake, Fenrys, was that even necessary?” Yrene yelled, her hand on her chest. Then she noticed the girl on Fenrys arms and started pacing towards him. “Who is she and what happened?” She pointed an empty bed and Fenrys gently placed her there. Gavriel walked in a few seconds later.

“She showed up from a circle of Wyrdmarks on the floor of the forest and passed out,” Fenrys said and Gavriel went to his side.

“Holy Silba! Narya, bring bandages and water. Also, bring blankets.” Yrene’s hands started touching the girl trying to figure out what was wrong. Her fingers slightly glowed with her healing magic working.

“I’ll go get the handcuffs,” Gavriel said and left after placing her bag on the floor. Yrene lifted her head with a puzzled expression.

“You’re gonna pin her to the bed with handcuffs? How am I supposed to take care of her?” She asked angrily.

“It’s just a security measure Yrene. We don’t know who she is and where she came from. All we know is that she is human and she came from a Wyrdmark portal. We don’t know if she has magic or if she intends to hurt the Queen.” He explained and she went back to her job. Narya came with the supplies and Fenrys stood by the bed’s side watching the girl. Gavriel came back with the handcuffs and Yrene frowned again looking at them.

“She has no magic. She is just a simple human girl, Fenrys. Are the handcuffs necessary? I need to take care of her injured hand…” She tried again.

“He’ll handcuff her good hand until you finish with the other. Then he’ll secure that hand as well. Until we know what we need to know, she’ll stay in this bed.” Fenrys said; arms crossed on his chest. Gavriel worked the cuff on her good hand and Yrene and her helpers worked on the girl.

Gavriel said something about going to report to Rowan about what happened and left. Fenrys stayed. He kept looking at her and he started to notice her really. She had red curly shoulder-length hair, sunkissed skin, heart shaped lips and her nose tip was shaped into a small ball; she was about Aelin’s size, had a bit more weight than the Queen and Lys. Why was he noticing the small details of this stranger? He forced himself to focus.

Yrene hydrated her and gave her some tonic for gods know what and when the girl’s hand was wrapped, Fenrys handcuffed her to the bed and placed the blanket on top of her. He sat on the chair next to her bed and stayed there. The others came to check on her and told him that no sign of activity on the spot she came from and said that first thing in the morning they would take Aelin there to see the marks so she could decipher what they meant.

After they left, Aedion, Lysandra, Aelin, and Rowan came to see their new guest. Fenrys explained everything he saw and Yrene told them how she was. Aelin came closer, eyes filled with concern while she studied the girl on the bed. They mentioned her clothes and her bag that was still untouched on the side of the bed. They asked him to call them when she was awake because they’d want to show up for interrogation. Aelin was ruthless about it. She’d not have another invasion of her lands, another danger to the ones she loves and her people. She thanked Fenrys and asked him if he’d like for someone to take his place later, but he refused. She gave him a little smile and left with her husband.

They brought him dinner and Connall offered to stay with the girl, but he refused. He also told Fenrys that Vaughan was at her emerging place for the night with Lorcan, they’d keep watch for the night and in the morning when Aelin and Rowan went to check on the marks, they’d come back.

Fenrys was only half paying attention to his twin and Connall noticed that and with a sigh he left, patting his shoulder. And there Fenrys stayed studying the girl sleep. The night came and went. The sun was shining in the sky and the healers came to check on her and she wasn’t awake, but she was starting to make noises, something like words coming from her lips. When was about the middle of the morning, the human girl opened her eyes and started to cough. Yrene came next to her and Fenrys asked one of the helpers to go call the queen and king and tell them the girl was awake. 

Fenrys stood up, arms crossed on his chest and with a sly smile he spoke to her for the first time. “Hello there. You have some explaining to do, girl.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Mia felt her whole body ache and something cold at her wrists was sending chills over her arms; she felt a moan escape her lips and she heard steps near her and some small talk somewhere, but she wasn’t paying attention to any of it. Slowly her mind started to function and she started to remember pieces of what happened to her. When had her last memory taken place? A day ago? Two? A week? She cursed under her breath and her tongue was heavy, her throat was dry and her mind was fuzzy. She opened her eyes and the light almost blinded her. She took in a breath but somehow she choked on something; her saliva maybe? That was gross and stupid. Great.

She heard a man’s voice saying something, but she was too busy coughing her lungs out. She tried to place a hand over her mouth but something her her arms in place. A woman was next to her telling her to breathe slowly and to relax. 

“Hello there. You have some explaining to do, girl.” She heard the man talking to her and when she looked at him, she couldn’t breathe for a completely different reason. He was tall,  had a long curly blond hair, pointy ears, dark eyes and dark skin. He looked so perfect like a painting, a sculpture. He was too perfect to be real. He was breathtaking and somehow familiar. But obviously, she didn’t have much time to notice that since she found out that one of her many sources of pain was her full bladder.

“Uhm. Hi. Before anything, I - I really have to pee.” He looked at her with a disbelief look. “Please. I don’t know how long has it been, I really need to pee. Or I’ll pee in bed. And I’m not looking forward to that option.” Her eyes were starting to water now and he sighed while rolling his eyes. 

He looked at the woman next to her and told her to take her to the toilet and he tied one of the cuffs on her other arm and she almost ran to the toilet. The place was… different. No light bulbs, no source of energy. How did she manage to end up there anyway? Her mind was so fuzzy! 

After she finished, she came out and the wind blew her hair and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Are you done? Can you start explaining yourself now?” His voice was melodious, deep and harsh. She knew something was wrong by his tone. She opened her eyes and noticed his clothes. She felt her eyes go wide and brow furrow. It was full of layers and the fabric was also off. It wasn’t normal for someone to use those kinds of clothing in the 21st century…

She gasped as her memories flown back to her. She wasn’t home anymore. She had traveled through worlds. It worked! She started to laugh while looking around, tears pooling in her eyes. The woman next to her looked concern at her. It hit her. She knew that woman.

“Yrene.” She whispered. “Yere Towers!” 

The woman’s eyes widened. “I haven’t told you my name.” 

Mia didn’t answer her. She looked at the man, then. No, Male. He was Fae. And he was Dorian’s sweetheart. Damn, the king was right to praise his beauty; Fenrys was devastating.

“Fenrys” She whispered and took a step forward. He instinctively reached for his sword or dagger… she didn’t really knew the difference but wasn’t a good sign. Mia lifted her handcuffed wrists up in surrender and felt tears roll down her cheeks. 

“How do you know our names?” He asked concerned. His expression was hard; he was so hot!

“Am I really in Terrasen?” She asked. Sure, wasn’t the smart choice to answer his question with another, but her brain was working really fast to care.

“Yes you are and I’d love to know why.” A female voice stormed into the room. When Mia turned to the door, she couldn’t find the strength to stay up; her knees gave in and she fell to the floor with a loud thud. She covered her mouth with her hands and started to sob. The Queen and King of Terrasen were standing at the door with hard expressions on their faces.

Mia leaned forward, her forehead touching the floor and the tears kept falling. Yrene was by her side in a heartbeat trying to figure out what caused such emotion on the stranger.

“I can’t lift her by myself, Fenrys. I need your help, now.” She said and Mia was still sobbing when he picked her up and placed her on the bed. He was about to pin her to the bed again but Yrene stopped him. “She needs to eat. Leave her like this.” He nodded and the girl was still crying.

“What’s wrong with her?” Fenrys asked unimpressed. 

“She is having a lot of emotions at once. I’ll try to calm her down…” Yrene said touching Mia’s forehead. Instantly her sobs turned into a controlled cry. 

The Queen had her arms crossed on her chest and when Mia’s eyes met hers, more tears rolled through her face. “Now, I think you owe me some answers.” 

Mia nodded and some of the healers brought her bread, fruits, and some stew. The smell was great, but… “I don’t eat meat. But thanks. The bread and fruits are great.” They looked shocked and when Fenrys was about to say anything, Rowan cut him off.

“Let’s start with your name, girl.” Oh, his voice was like black velvet (yes, that was the best way she found to describe his sweet, deep and strong voice).

“I’m - I’m Amelia. But you can call me Mia, my King” She said trying to contain her tears and bowing her head respectfully. She dreamed about Rowan ever since she met him through the books and now she was face to face with him. He was perfect, so perfect that it didn't seem real; the fan arts didn’t do him justice. He was a dream come true!

He looked a bit surprised. He wasn’t wearing a crown and neither was Aelin. But she knew them. “How did you end up here, Mia?” 

“I… I guess I should start from the beginning right?” She asked and Aelin - that was still frowning by the way - nodded.

“Fenrys, where’s my bag?” She looked at him and he pointed to the floor next to the bed. She moved to reach it but he growled. She stopped surprised.

“Answer the question.” He said flatly.

She rolled her eyes. “Part of the reason I’m here is in my bag.” She glared him and he sighed and got the bag. “Open the bottom zipper, please.”

“The what?” He asked puzzled. and she pointed to the zipper at the bottom.

“Just -  let me get it.” He didn’t let her have the bag and she showed him how to deal with the mysteries of the cursed zipper. 

“In there are my most precious possessions: my books.” Fenrys grabbed a plastic bag with her books and she chose a few of them and displayed in front of them on the bed. “I found these books about the story of an Assassin; Adarlan’s Assassin.” She paused and she saw the expression of the Queen change and she glared the books. “In here is your story. From the trip to Pirate’s Bay to the end of the war.” Aelin took a step forward and Rowan followed close by. “Sometimes the perspective changes we get to see the other characters. But it’s your story. And if you’re doubting me, you can borrow them. Ever since I read these, I couldn’t help wanting for you to be real, so I could meet you in person like I am now.”

Aelin’s hands brushed on top of the books and she took one in her hands. Rowan and Fenrys shared a concerned look. Mia ignored it.

“I was raised by my mother and her side of the family. My father never really cared for me. I’ve always been introverted and better on my own. I have few friends and my books are my treasure. So when my mother and baby sister died almost a year ago, I lost the will to live.” The queen looked up, sadness filling her eyes. Mia took a steady breath. “Two months ago I decided to try to find a way to come here, even though this was supposed to be a fictional world. I deciphered some Wyrdmarks, used crystals and some other things that I don’t really know how they work and I told my family I was going to travel for at least 6 months and they shouldn’t expect to hear from me because I was going to find myself and the will to live again. After my mother died, her life insurance gave me the money to help me with everything. So I said I was going to use it for my trip. So I went away and used what I had and tried to reach this world. And here I am. Not sure how, but I am,” tears back in her eyes.

“It’s my story?” Aelin asked and Mia nodded. “How is this possible?” she whispered. She looked troubled, worried and lost. Utterly confuse.

“I don’t know. I just know it’s real. And I’m sorry I just showed up here after everything you’ve been through, but I swear on anything you want me to that mean no harm to you, your family, your people or everything else. I swear on the River Styx, I swear by my troth, on the old gods and the new, I swear to God, I swear to the blood that runs through my veins that I don’t mean to hurt anyone. I just - I just want to learn how to live again…” Mia said, tears constantly rolling down her face.

“I’ve never heard half of those expressions, but I believe you,” Aelin said. “Release her. And I’m gonna borrow these books.” Mia nodded. Aelin looked at the bag again curious. “What else do you have in that bag?”

Mia smiled slightly. “I have a tent, a sleeping bag, clothes, shoes, books, first aid kit that has some useful utensils from my world, some things from my house that remind me of my family and… I guess that’s all.” she shrugged.

“I’ll borrow all of your books if these ones are good and if they tell the story properly,” Aelin said and she looked at Rowan. “Tell the others to come back home, she’s no threat.” Rowan placed a soft kiss on her forehead and Mia smiled. Rowan shifted and took the skies. Mia’s jaw dropped. Aelin giggled and sit on the edge of the bed. She still had careful eyes, but the oaths had eased something in her.

“I know. It’s pretty impressive.” She said and Fenrys snorted. 

“A bird. pff.” He said rolling his eyes and went back inspecting Mia’s bag.

“Shut up Fenrys. You’re just jealous because you can’t fly.” She looked at Mia. “Would you like to stay here in the castle with us?”

Mia’s eyes widened. “Oh, Your Majesty, I-”

“Aelin; call me Aelin. You already know me, and I'd like to get to know you too… plus, I’m keeping you here where I can keep my eye on your every move.” She grinned and Mia felt a shiver down her spine. Yep, that was the Aelin she knew.

“What the hell is this?” Fenrys asked holding one of Mia’s high heels in his hand. Mia smiled.

“It’s a high heel.” They both looked confused. “It’s a shoe.” Aelin got the shoe in her hands and looked confused.

“Here, let me show you. Can you get the other one as well, please?” She stood up from the bed and put it on. Aelin’s jaw dropped. She got the second one from Fenry’s hand and put it on as well. She jumped from the bed and took a few steps and turned around but she was too weak so she leaned on the closest thing to her, and Aelin was there helping her get on the bed again.

“That’s beautiful! And you stand so beautifully in it… plus, it makes your legs longer and does wonders to your ass, as well… I need one!” Aelin said and Fenrys chuckled. 

“I honestly don’t know why I brought it… I didn’t even know if I’d manage to get here. But I guess I couldn’t leave them behind. You can borrow them if you want to.” Mia said with a shrug.

“I’ll ask my shoemaker to make a pair for me. But I’ll need help to learn how to walk on that.” She said glaring the heel.

“Anything you want, my Queen,” Mia said with a soft smile. She felt sleepy, tried to hold a yawn but they noticed.

“I’ll ask to prepare your bedroom. When you’re better, we’ll take you there. Now rest.” She smiled and squeezed Mia’s hand. She felt her eyes weigh a ton and while she drifted to sleep, she couldn’t help to think that it was all just a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been 4 days since the girl had awakened. Finally, she was transferred to her chambers this morning and now he was walking towards her bedroom to escort her to dinner with the Queen and her court. He had accepted the job since his bedroom was fairly close to hers.

 

As he walked he remembered the talk the Court had the day after she woke up.

 

_ Aelin’s eyes were puffy and red. Her face was… indecipherable. Rowan had his arm around her and his fingers trailed her ribs gently. She had a book in front of her at the table and her eyes were glued to it. Rowan kissed the top of her head and she looked at him with a small smile on her lips. We all sit and Lorcan, as usual, was the first one to speak.  _

 

_ “You can’t be seriously thinking about letting the girl stay here, Aelin,” he said and neither of the royalties seemed to care about his tone. Elide, on the other hand, poked him and frowned.  _

 

_ “I do, actually,” Aelin said with a low voice, but strong. “She was speaking the truth. I read the first book yesterday… it was so accurate: every thought, every piece of clothing, every move, smirk and… just everything. Plus I asked Yrene to read her chapters and she was astonished. She said it was true to what she thought and felt as well. So I believe her.” _

 

_ Lorcan started to protest and Aedion followed him with his own fears and stuff, but she cut them off. _

 

_ “It doesn’t mean I trust her. We don’t know her, who she is. Her story is true and she swore to not harm anyone, but we - I don’t know her. So she’ll stay here where we can keep an eye on her. And that’s why you’re all here. I’ll need help with that. Oh, and Lys, you should definitely read this after Rowan finishes. You’ll get why I hated you so much.” she said grinning. _

 

_ Lys rolled her eyes as Lorcan made a movement to leave the table, but Elide held him in place. She was starting to show her pregnancy belly; Lorcan still didn’t look pleased and he started to murmur indecipherable things. They all ignored him and started to talk about the ball in two months. There was a lot to do actually and the meeting ended up taking longer than they anticipated.  _

 

Today, Mia was shown to her room. The maids said she was stunned by it, and she jumped in the bed and almost cried when she noticed that the mattress wasn’t bouncy and since she had a bad back, a dense mattress was better. The maids also said that she asked to be shown to the kitchen and she asked Emrys if she could help. Apparently, she stayed there until the dishes and pots from lunch were cleaned and then she went to her bedroom and stayed there until now. 

 

Some said they heard her singing or humming and some stuff being pushed around, but two hours ago all sound stopped. So, Fenrys was on his way to her bedroom to take her to dinner. As he reached her door, he stopped and listened. No sounds and saw no lights coming from under the door. ‘ _ huh, that’s weird _ ’ he thought with a frown. 

 

He knocked three times. He heard her moving in the bed, some blankets being moved and her yawning. He knocked again. She moved in bed again. He heard footsteps and the door opened. He took a step back.

 

She had a messy hair, she was rubbing her eyes and yawning again. She was using a gray cotton nightgown with something drawn in the front and the words ‘BB-8 ASTRO DROID” under it. He had no idea what that meant but said nothing about it. Weird humans...

 

“Hey… what’s up?” she asked looking confused. She glanced the hallway towards the clock on the wall and looked back at him. She was blinking from the light. Her bedroom was totally dark, except the light coming through the open doors of the balcony. 

 

“I’m here to take you to dinner.” He said gently and her expression went from confusion to surprise and then scared.

 

“Am I late? Oh God, I slept too much?” she looked at the clock again. 

 

Fenrys chuckled. “No, no. I’m early. But considering you’re still in your nightgown, I might say I arrived just in time.” he smiled and she blushed twisting the fabric with her fingers.

 

“Yeah, I was feeling tired after working in the kitchen and organizing my bedroom after it so I decided to take a nap. Thanks for waking me up.” she looked inside her room and back at him. “Come in, I’ll change in a sec.” He hesitated and she rolled her eyes. “I’ll change in the bathroom, I’m not sexually assaulting you or trying to seduce you,” she smirked and he went in. “Can you light up the candles, please? I always forget about the lighting. I’m still suffering the absence of my phone, internet, energy, using my notebook and stuff… I guess you don’t know how addicted you are until you’re deprived of those things...” she shook her head while closing the door.

 

Fenrys always enjoyed being inside someone else’s bedroom, you could find out a lot about the person just looking at it. He tried to play cool like he wasn’t checking everything out and went for the candles. “How is the lighting system where you come from?” he asked while working with the candles. He could see few changes here and there in her bedroom like the position of the desk and the chaise, a small table and some weird paintings here and there. She was going through her wardrobe picking up what to wear.

 

“It was electrical lighting.” she paused as if struggling with the words. He had no idea what that meant. “It’s hard for me to explain… it’s like… imagine an electric eel. It’s like that energy that runs through wires and stuff and we had light bulbs that when that energy is on it light up the bulb… I don’t know how to explain, sorry.” she looked at him with a pained expression and shrugged. The movement made her nightgown go up to her legs a little more revealing more of her thighs. What? She had nice legs.

“It’s okay. I was just curious.” she nodded and looked at her clothing choices and then back at him. 

 

“Is this a formal dinner or…?” she asked biting her lip. 

 

“No, I don’t think so. She just wants you to know everyone and vice versa.” he shrugged and she nodded. 

 

“I’ll be right back.” she said entering the bathroom. 

 

He looked around more freely now and could hear her in the bathroom changing. He tried not to think of her naked. Why was he having to restrain himself from thinking of her naked?? She wasn’t gorgeous like the females or males he bedded before or his Court friends… but still there he was thinking of her. 

 

He shook his head and walked towards one of the paintings and took it in his hand. It was small and very, very realistic. Who did that was very skilled. In the painting, he saw Mia and an older woman. There were not many similar characteristics between them, but he knew it was her mother. The smile and the eyes were alike and the laughter in Mia’s mouth was so genuine he just knew she was her mother. The way she spoke of her before just made clear how much she loved her and missed her. 

 

He placed it on her nightstand again and went for another one on her desk. This one had more people in it, and among them, her mother and Mia. They were smiling and joy irradiated from all of them, except a small boy around his 8 or 9 years and his smile was forced; it was funny to watch. Fenrys couldn’t stop a smile to form on his lips. He took another one with Mia and other females with her. One had only another girl, both making weird faces. The other had two other girls smiling. He felt like the one girl with a grim was closer to her than the other two. She also had another one of two cats and another one with three other people: a man, her mother and a child. They were all smiling. 

 

She also had another one of just the girl as a baby and one with her and the girl. Then Mia and a baby boy. And almost hidden on her bookshelf was a picture of her and a man very, very similar to her.

 

“That’s my father,” she said and Fenrys almost jumped out of his skin. He was so focused on the small paintings that he didn’t ever hear her coming out. She was on the bed putting on her shoes. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go through your stuff like that..” he was being honest, the paintings were so vivid and realistic and they all held so much love that he couldn’t stop himself. She smiled as she stood up and went by his side.

 

“Don’t worry. It’s here on display. So you weren’t actually doing something bad or anything.” She shrugged and put her hands on the pockets of her pants. They were made of a blue material that seemed different from everything he saw before. She smiled and said softly “They’re called jeans. It’s a kind of fabric from where I come from. Very useful and it doesn't wrinkle.” 

 

Fenrys nodded and looked back to the picture. “You two are very alike.” 

 

She nodded and released a sigh. “Yeah. I got my explosive side from him too… but he doesn’t know that because he doesn’t care.” Her voice was soft but was pained. He placed the painting back and looked at her. Her hair was partially pulled revealing her round ears, she had put on a glossy something on her lips that smelled like… berries? And she was wearing a blue shirt and a black jacket over it. 

 

“Your nightgown has a weird drawing in it… what was it?” he tilted his head while looking at her and she blushed. It was adorable.  _ Wait. What?  _

 

“It’s a character from a movie that takes place in the future and on other planets… it’s a machine that is alive… or something like that” she shrugged. He had no idea what the actual fuck a ‘movie’ was but he said nothing. Must be weird to come from a place where things were so different. 

 

“Mhmm. I see…” he said and sighed. “Ready to go?” she nodded and he went to the door. As they walked he kept asking her about her stay and what she thought of the work in the kitchen. He was surprised with her answer.

 

“I always loved to cook. So working there with them was a pleasure. Though I can’t say the same about the dishwashing. That I always hated. But the company was good. Luca was very nice and very interested in my story.” she let a small laugh come from her lips. “He talks a lot too…”

 

Fenrys could not disagree with that. They kept making small talk until they reached the dining room. She tensed and chewed her cheeks.

 

“Relax,” he said to her “they won’t bite.” and he winked and she made her best effort to smile. 

 

He opened the doors and everyone was there. She was still at the door looking at all of them, probably recognizing them from the books. Her hands were twisting in front of her and she was still chewing her cheek. 

 

“Mia! Come in, please and take a seat! We were only waiting for you!” Aelin smiled. The girl looked at her and bowed slightly, kind of confused if she should be doing that or not. “Please, no need for that,” Aelin said softly and Mia blushed. Yeah, she blushed a lot.

 

She took a seat beside Fenrys and Lysandra that analyzed the girl with her feline eyes. She introduced herself and the girl nodded telling her that she already knew who she was and what a pleasure was to meet them all. Fenrys could tell she was trying to control herself; trying not to cry or act like she did when she saw him, Yrene, Aelin, and Rowan. Rowan made the proper introductions and told everyone to eat. Lorcan, the crazy shit, left as soon as the meeting ended three days ago. He said he didn’t trust the ‘outsider’ especially with his pregnant wife there; they received the news that they were already in Perranth well and healthy.

 

“So, Mia, we need to discuss a few things before you start walking around Orynth,” Rowan said with his low voice. Aelin nodded. He saw from the corner of his eye that Mia was red as wine when she looked at Rowan and he talked to her. Huh, the girl had a crush on the King! Interesting… He supposed it should be expected. 

 

Aelin continued for Rowan. “You can’t say to anyone beyond this castle where you came from. We were discussing and the best story is that you came from a small village in Wendlyn and is a distant lost cousin of Lys. So we took you in here when you decided to look for your family. Okay?” Aelin paused and the girl nodded vigorously. “And you can’t wear your items of clothing outside this castle either. Or shoes. Except for the heels, of course. That will become common after we show up wearing in the Ball. And we’ll need your help to learn how to walk on those.” she smiled and Mia agreed. 

 

“Now, I’ve been told you wish to work for your stay, is that true?” Rowan asked.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty. I already talked to Emrys and Yrene and they let me work with them. 3 days in the kitchens until after lunch and 2 days with Yrene until the same time. But if you wish for me to do something else, I’ll do it.” she said looking at them with expectant eyes.

 

Aelin smiled softly. “You may do whatever pleases you and I’m very impressed you already took the lead in that. Especially with Emrys… he’s a tough one. And I hope you find happiness again here in our home.”

 

Mia smiled and nodded. The rest of the meal was nice and pleasant, some questions for her about her life and the books. Aelin told her how accurate those were and she smiled. She told her about other books she brought and started to talk about them. Rowan said he was very glad that the book didn’t describe Aelin and Chaol’s sex. He wouldn’t stand it. Reading about them falling in love was too much already. They laughed and he drank, not thinking it was so funny as others thought.

 

After dinner, they said their goodbyes and Fenrys took Mia back to her bedroom. At the door, she turned to him and smiled softly. 

 

“Thanks. You didn’t have to bring me here, but I know I’m being watched, so… it’s kind of your job.” she shrugged. She was smart and he decided to play dumb.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked cocking his head to the side. 

 

“I’m an outsider. She trusts my story but she doesn’t know me. I get it. And even if she didn’t ask for everyone to keep an eye on me, Rowan would. He always puts her safety first” she shrugged - and blushed when said his name -  and placed her hand on the knob.

 

“Well, you’re smarter than I thought.” she rolled her eyes. “And I’ll pretend I don’t know about your crush on Rowan.” Her eyes went wide and she bit her bottom lip.

 

“It’s not like that! I - I was in love with him because come on, the guy is hot and devoted to Aelin. But I always thought he was a fictional character, so no problem in falling in love with a mated male. He is hers and hers alone. But I can’t help to blush. He’s hot.” she giggled. “And it’s not like you don't have a crush on Aelin.” She crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow. Fair enough.

 

“It’s not like that. And I got over it.” He said and she smiled. 

 

“Right.” she said trying not to laugh.

 

“Hey, it’s true!” He said defensively. She raised her hands up in surrender.

 

“Okay, Okay. I believe you. And I’m glad you got over it. And I bet a lot of other females are happy about it too…” she opened her door and stepped inside.

 

“What you mean?” he asked smiling at her. 

 

“Well… you’re smart. I think you already know the answer.” She winked and smiled. “Goodnight and thanks again!” and she closed the door.

 

He chuckled and went to his bedroom. She was right, the females loved to see him at the bars and if he was up to, he never left empty handed. He pondered going out tonight… but decided to stay home and read a book. His soul was getting old... He laughed at the thought of an almost 500-year-old Fae starting to get old at such age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I'm so excited! Hopefully, you're all liking it!


	4. Chapter 4

After the dinner on Monday, Mia took a long bath and had a soothing and delicious night of sleep. In fact, it was too good. She woke up with soft knocks on the door. When she opened up, two maids were at the door.

“Hey, what time is it?” Mia asked while rubbing her eyes.

“Almost 8, miss.” One of them, Jocelyn, said.

Mia froze into place. Shit. She overslept. She must have cursed because the other one, Kindel, was giggling now. Mia ran into her wardrobe and picked up a dress, an ordinary dress that was left for her alongside with other clothing that was normal for the court.

She started to change right there and that made the girls giggle some more. She was too busy running away to care. With a rushed ‘thanks’ and ‘have a nice day’ she left her bedroom and ran towards the infirmary. She kept muttering ‘shit, shit, shit’ and ‘stupid comfortable bed’ and also ‘stupid place without alarms’ and ran. She dodged some maids and other people on her way and when she reached the doors of the infirmary, she was panting. Damn her for being so out of shape.

“You’re late,” Yrene said without even looking at her. She was on the counter going through some papers and others were scattered doing… well, whatever they were doing.

“I’m sorry! I forgot to ask someone to wake me up! I never get up on my own and -” she placed her hands on her knees bending over, trying to catch her breath. “and I have problems to sleep, you know that.” she stood up straight and walked towards Yrene.

The healer rolled her eyes and sighed. “Fine. But don’t be late again. And we should start making a tonic for your insomnia. Yeah, that’s what we’ll be doing today.” She said and showed her to the herbs and powders and other ingredients and a recipe for the tonic. Changing a few measurements she would be able to change its concentration and from the smaller, they could go up and find which one would be the best for her and each patient.

After she messed up a few times and made some apprentices laugh from her lack of skills, she managed to do a good one and Yrene nodded complementing her. The day was pretty ordinary, nothing big happening. Some people with small cuts and burns but nothing major. She was able to show her skills with those and that made the apprentices shut their mouths and Yrene this time complemented her with words. Was a progress.

When she left, she asked Kindel and her sister if they could wake her up at the time they woke up every day so she wouldn’t run late anywhere.

The rest of the week went by smoothly. She worked during most of the day and at night she had dinner with her new family. She was getting more comfortable with them and vice versa.

Saturday came and it was her day off. She chose to take Saturday and Sunday off and no one said anything. Apparently, the Sunday was a day off for most people anyway, so was mostly just the Saturday.

Now, she was walking away from the castle with a small bag on her shoulder it the sun wasn’t even up yet. Even the sky was gray like her mood. She wasn’t able to sleep properly, so she decided to get out earlier. She wasn’t in the mood to be nice or polite today. Her eyes were starting to water and she didn’t want anyone bugging her about it.

She pretended the whole week, and sometimes working and interacting really worked as a distraction, but she knew this day would arrive no matter what.

When she was far in the woods, she heard a stream and walked towards it. She placed her bag on the floor and sit under a tree, she released the cry and pain that was stuck in her heart.

She cried when the sun rose, she cried when it was up in the sky. She was crying when she took her clothes off and entered the cold stream. She was still crying when she got dressed and pulled a photo from her bag. She cried holding it near her heart and laid down on the grass, cold and bitter. She was crying still when the sun started to come down.

She packed her bag and left the castle once more and went to her room, like a shadow. She didn’t eat but she wasn’t hungry. She was tired, she was bitter, she was sad. She was no one.

She changed and laid on her bed and with her photo still on her hands, she fell into a restless sleep once more.

\--  
Fenrys had a nice week. Sometimes when he was getting ready to go train or for his morning jog, he heard some humming and singing from someone passing by his door. He always failed to see who the sweet voice belonged, but he was happy whenever he could listen to it.

He sometimes went to see Mia working. Of course that Emrys and Yrene always send him out ‘cause he was disturbing their workplace. Mia didn’t seem to care, she always smiled and bicker back. He found that he liked her bickering.

Now, Saturday, he couldn’t find her. She was out early - from what the maids said - and he couldn’t find her. He asked Vaughan to go flying discreetly and see if he could find her, after all, she was a human girl in a city she barely knows.

He came back after a few hours and told him, while Fenrys trained with Connall, Rowan, and Gavriel, that the girl was near the stream. She was really sad, murmuring things he could not understand and crying the whole time. Fenrys was about to go see if she was okay, but Rowan actually told him to give her time. She was just probably homesick. Reluctantly he let go of it.

The males asked him if he didn’t want to go out to the bar they always hanged and despite not being in the mood for it, he said yes. He was changing when he heard her walking down the hall. He heard her sniff and sob quietly. He went out his bedroom and went to her door. He heard the ruffling of clothes being removed and water being turned on. He heard her bathe and go to bed and start crying again.

He left her door deciding to give her time. He finished getting ready and they went out: Fenrys, Gavriel, Vaughan, and Connall.

The bar was cramped as usual, females glancing at him and Gavriel but his heart wasn’t in there. He was good at pretending, though. He laughed, drank and said obscenities. When Gavriel asked who was going to warm his bed that night, he said he was interested in none. His twin faked shock and Vaughan placed a soft kiss on his forehead while laughing.

Gavriel went hunting down a female or male that could release his tension and never came back. About 3 am, Fenrys went back home. His twin and Vaughan stayed there for a while longer. He was coming out from his shower with a towel around his waist when he heard the soft steps at the hall and his brother and Vaughan on the stairs.

“Hey, Mia! We haven’t seen you today! Everything okay, girl?” Connall asked stopping at the end of the stairs; his voice was concerned.

“Yes, uh - I was out. I - Sorry. It’s just that today is being hard.” Her voice was hoarse and low.

“Hey, if you need someone to talk to, you can come for us, okay?” Connall asked sweetly and Vaughan made some agreement sound.

“Thanks, guys. I just need to… I’m not being able to sleep, so I’m going to the garden… maybe the night sky can lull me to sleep.” She said and he could almost see her shrugging. They said their goodnights and Fenrys heard his brother and lover enter their room and closed the door and he heard her go downstairs.

Fenrys went to his balcony and saw her sit on the grass with her hands on her face. Her shoulders were shaking. She was crying again. He put on some cotton pants and a shirt and got his blanket from his bed and went down in a heartbeat.

He stopped at the door and took in the girl in front of him. She was now looking at the sky saying something he could not understand. He went for her and placed the blanket on her shoulders. She yelped and he almost smiled.

“Sorry… I thought you could be cold…” He said greeting her. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her nose was slightly red as well. she looked adorable.

“Thanks. You didn’t have to.” She said, her voice barely a whisper.

He said nothing and before he could sit, a thought crossed his mind. “I’ll be right back.” He said and left.

When he came back, he had a big tray with bread, fruits and a pumpkin soup that was just delicious. She looked up with those red eyes and raised a brow.

“I’m gonna guess and say that you didn’t eat anything at all most of the day.” He said and sit near her. She sighed and nodded. He pointed towards the tray and she rolled her eyes and sighed, finally taking a fruit and taking a bite.

“Wanna talk about it?” He asked and she was silent for a while. He thought she wasn’t going to answer but then her soft voice came to fill in the comfortable silence.

“Today it’s been a year since they died.”

Fenrys sighed and looked at her. She was looking at the fruit while chewing a bite. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s just hard, you know? A whole year without them… today was just another sad reminder of how hollow I am now.” Tears were back on her cheeks but she kept eating and speaking. “I just felt so alone today and at the same time, I wanted to be alone. I miss my mom so much!” She sobbed and wiped away the tears. She grabbed a piece of bread and took a bite.

Fenrys placed a soothing arm on her shoulder and she leaned into his touch. She was so cold! She rested her head on his shoulder and they just stood there. After a few minutes and a full piece of bread, she spoke again.

“I can still remember her favorite perfume, her favorite dress and the way she said my name when I messed up: ‘Amelia Mapislanza, why are the clothes still in the dryer?’” she said this last sentence in an angry tone, probably mimicking her mother and she smiled. “I always had a terrible memory, especially with things I didn’t wanna do.”

He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled. He remembered how many people he lost and the pain… but it was different for her. Her life was short and every loss counted more, had more pain to it. Honestly, humans are stronger than Fae in a way.

“Thanks. You didn’t have to do any of this.” She looked up and he looked down into her eyes. Something told him that she was feeling better already.

“I know. It was my pleasure.” He placed a kiss on her temple and she rested again on his shoulder. He pulled her closer and she let him.

Minutes passed by and Fenrys started to sense a shift in her. Her body loosen up, her breathing calmed down and she was warmer already. Looking down he noticed that she was sleeping. Very carefully, he took her in his arms and stood up.

He paced slowly and steady not to wake her up and she looked at peace for the first time that day. At her door, he struggled a bit, but since he already had to carry females into their bedrooms in worse situations, this wasn’t very hard for him.

He placed her on top of her bed and thankfully the sheets were already moved and it was easier for him to cover her with it. She shivered slightly but kept sleeping. He was there looking at her for a while and then he left.

As he entered his room, he realized that she never been to the city and tomorrow would be the Fair at the main square, like every Sunday. With a smile playing on his lips, he went to bed planning the next day.

 


	5. Chapter 5

A strong knock on the door woke her up. The sky was still slightly dark, which meant that the sun wasn't fully rising yet. What the hell??

The knocks kept going insistently. She told the maids they didn’t need to wake her up on the weekends but maybe they forgot… dammit!

She tossed the sheets out and with a furious sigh and paced to the door. 

Opening the door she started to talk. “What the hell?? I thought I told you that -” She looked up and saw a smiley Fenrys with a big cart with a tray filled with food next to him. “Oh, hi… sorry, I thought was the girls… may I help you at this early in the damn morning?” her voice had gone sour. Of course, she was grateful for what he did last night but this…?

He smiled and started to push the cart to the door and she was forced to move. “Hello to you too, my dear.” she rolled her eyes. “I’m here bringing you breakfast, isn’t it a great way to start the day?” 

He was placing the cups and plates on top of her desk and grabbed the small stool and put it on the other side of the table and took a seat. He moved his hand to the opposite side and with and an exasperated sigh she closed the door and walked towards the desk and sit on her chair. 

“What you want?” she asked again while watching him fill his cup with what the imagined was tea. He looked at her with a silent question in his eyes. She nodded and he poured tea into her cup as well. 

“I’m having breakfast with a lovely woman.” he said while taking a small cookie and biting it. 

“Sure. But why this early? Look, I’m fine, I don’t need a babysitter.” she reached the bread and jam. 

“I know. But today is a special day. We have a Fair in the main square. Is filled with life, joy, music and craftsman and all sorts of things. And since you still don’t know the city yet, I thought I could take you there today…” he said and she was about to decline but she saw the spark in his eyes and she found no strength to refuse.

“Fine.” he smiled broadly and she suppressed a smile. “But next time you have this sorts of ideas, let me know first.” he nodded and then she smiled. 

They had a nice breakfast together making small pleasant talk and when she finished she walked towards the wardrobe and froze. Biting her lip she turned to him. “What should I wear?”

He turned to look at her and she felt a shiver down her spine while his eyes scanned her skin. He was so handsome it was unfair! He stood up and with three long strides, he was in front of her, scanning her clothes. 

“Maybe… this one” he picked a flowery dress, with a tight bodice and short sleeves. He looked from the dress to her and spoke again with a low but firm whispery voice “Definitely this one. You’ll look amazing.” 

She felt her cheeks blush and took the dress from his hand. Walking towards the bathroom, she felt his eyes on her. Stopping at the door, she said with a surprisingly strong playful voice “I’ll take a shower and will be right out.”

He had a mischievous smile on his lips. “Don’t go distract yourself thinking of me while you shower, huh? Remember I have a very good hearing.” he winked and she closed the door trying to hold the flush on her cheeks. Damn him for making her blush like that. 

She bathed quickly and got dressed and worked on her hair. When she came out, he was sitting on the balcony and he looked at her up and down twice. She was starting to feel weird under his gaze when he smiled brightly. “I knew you’d look beautiful in that dress. Makes wonders to your body.” 

“Oh stop that. Or I’ll think you’re flirting with me. What will the others think? You, the famous Fae warrior Fenrys hitting on a human girl? Where are your standards?” she chuckled and his eyes had a weird feeling in them she could not place. She decided to let go. “Ready to show me the beauties of Orynth?” she offered him her arm and he hooked his elbow with hers and they left. 

When they passed the castle doors, she spoke again with a soft voice that exhaled gratitude. “I never got to thank you for last night. You were really thoughtful and kind.” 

She felt his eyes on her and she looked up and saw his eyes shining and he had a soft smile on his lips. “You don’t have to thank me for that…” 

“You helped me listening. You brought me food. You took me to bed. You did more than you should. And for that I’m grateful. And now, you’re trying to cheer me up taking me to the Fair. You’re… you’re incredible. Thanks.”

He shrugged. “It’s one of my many charms.” he winked and she laughed. He was so cocky.

They kept walking and after five minutes, she saw the fair. The stands were filled with people and there were so many!! Humans, Faes, demi-Faes, all together chatting, selling and buying; kids running around the fountain in the middle of the square and the place was filled with joy and safety. Peace. 

She felt her jaw drop and she looked around in awe. That was beautiful! 

He nudged her forward with a genuine smile on his lips and said: “C’mon, let’s take a look around." 

They walked from tent to tent and she saw mainly everything. Bakery items - from where Fenrys bought her a delicious cake -, arts, jewels, shoes, clothes, animals, fruits and vegetables, more food, more art and toys, and all sorts of magic wielders showing their abilities. She looked in awe at this man that could make plants grow; another one used the earth to make draws on the ground, copies of the Castle and little people; another one could shift into a goat (it was weird, not interesting, but still...); one could read someone's fortune - probably a witch or a seer-; and other manipulated water and air; some other could manipulate some sort of energy creating flashes of lightning between his hands; a girl could talk to animals and she was giggling with a dog that seemed pretty happy as well… so much life and magic!! 

They kept walking, she was still in awe and they were reaching the end of the fair and it was almost 10 am now. She was so captured by it that she didn’t saw the time go by. 

They were talking about the animal girl, and Fenrys assured her that she was no con, she could actually do it. When she asked how did he know about it, he blushed and said he already shifted to his animal form and she was able to talk to him. Actually, he convinced her to go out with him. 

“ON YOUR ANIMAL FORM? WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!” Mia asked almost shouting with indignation and he laughed so hard he had to take a moment to breathe, holding his chest and supporting his weight on the edge of the fountain. She was still in shock when he explained that he shifted back and then asked her out. But he was still able to do the puppy eyes to convince her. Mia’s indignation diminished but not completely; that was still weird. 

Then just when they were about to leave, she hears a guitar being played. Being tuned, but anyway. She looked at the last tent in front of the fountain, almost hidden by the others and the running children and she saw a man near his 40s or 50s tuning a beautiful guitar with intricate carvings in the wood. She saw other instruments as well, but she was all about the guitar since was the only one she knew how to play, except for the cajón. Then she was in front of him and he looked up and smiled. 

“Hi. You like it?” he asked sweetly.

She nodded. “It’s beautiful! Did you make it?” she meant to touch it, but didn’t seem polite, so she dropped her hand. 

“Yes. Do you want to play?” He asked handing her the guitar. 

“Are you sure?” and was his time to nod. 

“I just sold one to a very nice boy, but he didn’t play it. And I think I could use some music right now.” he stood up and she held the guitar on her lap, sitting on the stool. Her fingers stroke the strings and she embraced the feeling of it on her hands and on her body. “It’s been a while, I don’t know if I can still play,” she said hesitantly. It’s been a year since she played the last time or a little bit more than that. Since her mother’s death, she didn’t find the strength or will to play or sing. 

The man snorted. “You can never forget how to play. Go on.” he was looking at her expectantly and she stretched her fingers before positioning her hands. 

She was aware of Fenrys looking at her but she didn’t let the gorgeous male intimidate her. She started slow, testing her fingers and her memory, playing some simple chords and songs. Soon, her hands were playing with her usual ability and the songs began to show off more confident and loud. She started to play a piece that was called ‘Brasileirinho’ that was a very happy, fast song that was testing her abilities. She loved the feeling of the strings on her fingers, the sounds coming from the instrument and the freedom that playing gave her. She switched to another one from almost the same rhythm ‘Tico Tico no Fubá’ and people started to gather around her. Some kids were dancing, others were mesmerized. The craftsman was looking at her with his mouth agape but she never stopped playing. 

Then when she finished, some people applauded and her fingers started to change the melody. Then, one chord reminded her of a song that was very catchy at her world and was kinda new when she left: ‘Despacito’. But now she was singing and playing and people started to move to the song. The great thing about that song was that she didn't have to sing the lyrics correctly because no one would know how it was supposed to go! Another player greeted the craftsman and took the cajón. He followed her lead and they were making a fine band. He dropped hints when to stop and when to change the rhythm. Another man followed and picked the bass. They were a band now. She could feel the music pulsing and she was loving it. For the first time in a year, she felt alive. 

\--

Fenrys didn’t know where to look. He was in awe. She could play like an angel and her voice… damn her voice! She was amazing, a force of nature with that guitar in hand and he could feel the music pulsing through her. She was playing songs he never heard and then she was singing in a whole different language! 

He noticed people dancing near him. He actually saw Lys and Aedion dancing awkwardly to the strange rhythm that was sultry and happy at the same time. Aelin actually managed to get Rowan’s ass out of the crowd and they were dancing. Well, she was dancing next to him and he was moving next to her. She always felt music in her blood, so was no problem to imagine her body following any kind of song. Kids were dancing, couples were dancing, mothers with their children, old ladies, brothers, and sisters… they were all caught by the music. 

The music finished but she started playing another one, something also made for dancing, but it was easier to follow and she was now singing in the common tongue. The band followed suit, looked like they were playing together for ages. Once again he never heard that song, but that didn’t care. He was torn between looking at her and looking at the citizens dancing. He sat on the edge of the fountain and looked at her. When that song finished, Gylen started plating a common piece, known by every instrumentist in these lands. She was out of place and offered him the seat; he said 'no' politely and kept playing. 

She was looking at the dancing folks and she had a beautiful smile on her lips. He was proud of himself, he managed to uplift her spirit like he intended to. 

“Go ask her to dance with you, brother.” He heard Connall say. He played cool, but he almost jumped off his own skin with his brother’s voice. Damn him for being so silent. And damn himself for not paying attention to anything else but her. 

“I don’t know…” Fenrys said uncertainly. 

Connall rolled his eyes and sighed. “Just go already, or you’ll start drooling on the floor and someone may slip and fall in it.”

Fenrys chuckled. He stood up and took a step toward her. In that moment, a guy, Micah, asked her to dance. He knew the guy: he was the son of the most famous baker of Orynth. Micah actually worked with his father and was a good person, gentle, kind and honest. He was also very good looking. He was white as porcelain and his hair was so light that was almost the color of his skin. His eyes were a light brown, almost translucent. In a blizzard, no one could see him. But his features were soft and his kindness made him more beautiful and exotic. Fenrys cursed himself for being so slow. 

She took Micah’s hand and he led her on the dance. She was slightly lost with the steps but was a fast learner. Fenrys felt his twin pat his shoulder but didn’t move. He saw her dance and smile. She was happy. 

They danced the next song together as well but when the second one was over, Fenrys stepped in front of her, bowed slightly and looking in the eye asked: “Will you give me the honor of the next dance?” 

She giggled and nodded. She thanked Micah for the dance and when the music started again, he placed his arms around her; one hand on her waist and another on her hand. He felt her soft hand on his shoulder as well and they started to move in sync. 

He almost lost his breath looking at her. She was like… the moon! Had a soft glow whenever was full and had many fases. She had beauty for those who knew where to look for it and you could stare at her for as much as you want without burning your eyes. Right now, she looked like when the moon was so close to the horizon that it looked bigger, closer and brighter than usual. 

Her hair moving around her face freely, her eyes shining with excitement and her face and neck flustered with the workout. She looked like a goddess. 

The music ended too fast for Fenrys liking and then they changed into something more… romantic. Gylen announced it was going to be the last song. He pulled her tight and her head rested on his chest. His cheek touched the top of her head and he brought their entwined hands to rest next to her face. Her hair smelled like lavender. He could feel her heart racing from the previous songs and for a while, they just stood there dancing in silence. 

“I didn’t know you could play and sing.” he said softly, his cheek still on her head. 

“You never asked,” she said and he could sense the smirk on her face. He pinched her waist and she flinched and looked up at him with narrow eyes, but her mouth was trying not to smile. “I couldn’t play after their deaths. It was the first time today… thanks. Again.” she said, smiling softly. 

He almost lost his breath. She was looking at him with such kindness and joy and gratitude that he almost fell to his knees. “It was nothing.” he forced his voice to come out even and nonchalant. 

She rested her head again on his chest and they kept dancing until the song was over. He didn’t wanna let her go, but he did. She went over to Gylen and she thanked him for the amazing experience. He offered her the guitar as a gift. 

“I can’t accept sir. It’s how you make your life. Doesn’t seem fair.” she said shaking her head. 

“I sold well today, in fact, there are a lot of customers here looking at my instruments now. Please take it. It’s a gift. But I have one condition: you’ll have to come and play sometimes for us.” he said smiling and she nodded and hugged him thanking him and promising to come back. 

When she reached Fenrys, her smile was devastating. He offered his arm and she hooked elbows with him once more. They went with the others back to the castle and he told himself that it was the best idea he ever had in a very long time. And he noticed he liked her company very much; he was no longer alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday came and when Mia was in the kitchen, Fenrys popped up and helped a little bit; mostly, he made Luca blush with some flirty bullshit and other sex related puns as usual and Emrys shout at him to get out because he was distracting his helpers. Mia loved it.

In the afternoon, Aelin and Lys took her to a small shoe shop in the city so they could see the shoes sketches and designs. Mia gave some suggestions and the shoemaker noted them. When he asked where she got that fine shoe, she merely answered: “I had a friend who was really artistic and worked at his father's shoe shop. He designed these and a whole other bunch that didn’t work. After this one, he made me more two more, the ones that I brought here. Before the war even started or he showed his new type of shoes to females at the village, he died from a very serious and contagious disease. His whole family died. Then I moved with my shoes before I could get infected.” she shrugged and Aelin and Lys looked at her in shock and amusement with her constructed lie.

They asked if any was true and she denied with a snort. “You asked me to be a small village girl. I had to make something up that would make me the first person to have those shoes but without raising questions of how I got them. It just came off.” she shrugged and they smiled approvingly.

The rest of the week went smoothly. Fenrys visiting her workplace every day and he invited her to see them train. She went over and looked in awe while they trained. They were like living blades, every inch was powerful and lethal. Every move calculated and precise. Powers weren't allowed, so it was fair for all. She just sat there watching and couldn’t look away. Many times she dreamed of that and now she was amongst them. She cried silently thanking again for her luck.

At some point, the males started to take their shirts off and she was able to see their torsos glistening with sweat. She was very pleased with the sight. Damn those Fae were fit and build! She was completely lost in the way their muscles flexed and relaxed in movement and how their hair clung to the wet skin. Some tied their hair into buns (for her delight) and others into ponytails. Rowan’s hair was the shorter and he used a leather strap like a tiara and he looked ultimately hot. His tattoo was breathtaking and she lost herself in that Old weird Language.

The others had tattoos too. Gavriel had one on his neck, that was brutal and delicate at the same time. Fenrys… hot damn Fenrys! His dark skin was breathtaking. The sweat on his body made him shine and his features were strong, precise and focused. Sometimes he smiled and laughed teasing his friends and saying some witty remarks.

“You’re drooling,” Aelin said next to her while she drained her water bottle. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t even notice the Queen's approach. She also looked beautiful: her soft skin flushed and her hair in a messy braid clinging to her neck and her eyes were sparkling with excitement and amusement. She had a smirk on her lips.

“Well, it’s hard not to. I mean, you all look amazing over there. I never saw anything like it!” Mia said and Aelin smiled.

“Their training is… brutal but efficient. But you know that already and they don’t need another incentive to their overgrown ego. And sometimes they need a girl to knock them to their asses to save their heads from exploding.” she said and some of them looked at her and stick their tongues out. The girls chuckled and Aelin went back to the fighting pit.

She made some sparks burn the boys lightly and they complained but she put on her best innocent face that no one bought. They went back to it and Mia kept watching the entire time, mesmerized by the movements and skills.

On Thursday the girls went back to see the shoes at their early stages. Since they all had slightly bigger feet than Mia, they couldn’t practice their walk on her shoes so they made sure to pressure the shoemaker just enough. But Mia didn’t understand why they wanted to learn so fast. And Aelin’s answer caught Mia off guard.

“The Ball, of course.” she said like it was nothing.

“What Ball?” Mia asked with wide eyes but soft voice, trying to keep it cool. It didn’t fool the girls since they both looked like trying to suppress a smile and failing.

“The Ball in celebration to the end of the war and Maeve’s death,” Aelin said nonchalant and Lys rolled her eyes.

“The end of the war where Aelin, Dorian, and Manon triumphed against Erawan, that stupid demon.” her eyes were cold but the way the flipped her hair over her shoulder, said that she, despite still remembering well of the war, was happy it was over and that they survived. Mia chuckled.

“I guess you’ll need a dress then…” Aelin said gazing Mia from head to toe with one hand on her chin and other on her hip.

“Oh, please. There’s no need for that. I’ll be helping Emrys in the feast, so no fancy dress for me.” Mia said waving her hand and looking back at the shoes and providing the shoemaker some suggestions.

“What? No! You’ll be at the ball!! I want you there to see me slay in my new shoes!! Plus, maybe Micah will be there and the two of you can dance again and get to know each other better…” Aelin wiggled her brows with a smirk and Lys grinned from her seat.

Mia blushed, but she had no idea why. Sure, he was handsome. And she never saw an albino personally before, that was a pleasant surprise. He also seemed to enjoy her company. Maybe he could help her heal her wounded heart somehow. He sounded sweet and kind. But…

“I’ll make sure to invite him if he promises me to bring some sweets,” Aelin said and they laughed. “We’ll be heading to my personal seamstress… maybe she can pull a Starfall dress to you. Micah will fall on his knees and drool the whole night.” She said wiggling her brows once more and Mia just rolled her eyes. And yes, Aelin had finished her own book series and was now reading the ACOTAR series.

After they finished with the shoemaker, they went back to the castle and sent a letter to the seamstress so she could come and take measurements of Mia and listen to what kind of dress she’d like to wear.

It took about 30 minutes for the lady to get there. Aelin asked for something dazzling and gorgeous. The color was up to Mia to choose. Aelin would be wearing a golden dress that was supposed to make Rowan need another bucket of cold water - she remembered how much he liked the color and asked for a matching nightgown as well for their personal celebration - and Lys would be wearing a green dress to match her eyes and Aedion’s outfit. After giving it some thought, she chose blue. Midnight blue to be precise. Aelin stepped in and asked for a gradient: from the lightest blue to the darkest. Mia loved the idea and thanked her. She once again said she’d be helping Emrys with the feast and didn’t need a dress, but Aelin said she was forbidden to walk into the kitchen on the day of the Ball. Mia had no other choice than obliging the Queen orders.

After that, she went to the garden in the back of the castle. She sat on the grass and laid there watching the blue sky behind the trees. She felt the delightful breeze on her skin and heard people laughing and talking inside the castle. She heard Fleetfoot while still looking up and when she turned her head she saw the furry friend with something on her mouth. Was a small animal for sure… a cat! A small baby cat meowing a high pitch sound and Mia sat up straight and called for Fleetfoot that was already walking towards her.

Fleetfoot dropped the kitten on her lap and the small ball of fur started to purr and rub himself on her hand. He was black with yellow eyes and very sweet.

“How did you found him, girl?” Mia asked rubbing her ears and the dog sat next to her and licked the cat. He curled into a ball and fell asleep on Mia’s legs. “Looks like he likes me, Fleetfoot. How should we call him?” the dog only stared at her and after a minute, she dropped her head on Mia’s leg as well. “Azriel. I’ll call him Azriel. I think it fits just fine.”

The dog and the cat were sleeping for a while and then both raised their ears and Fleetfoot stood up and looked back at the entry of the garden.

“Who’s there girl?” the dog started fanning her tail and sit up straight. A strong light came from behind and Mia knew it’d be one of the Fae boys. Seconds later, a white wolf and Fleetfoot were playing on the grass near Mia and she couldn’t stop the smile on her lips. Fenrys always knew where to find her.

“Just don’t disturb the cat, you big bad wolf,” Mia said playfully. He stopped and looked at her in the eye. He had a playful look, and it was weird how human his eyes looked even in his animal form. Fleetfoot came near Mia and laid down with her belly up, her eyes asking for a good belly rub and Mia obliged happily. Fenrys nudged her with his nose asking for attention.

“What? Don’t tell me you’re feeling needy today!” his big puppy eyes were wide and she felt compelled to scrub his fur, but somehow she thought this would be weird if he was in his other form. He placed his big wolf head on her thigh and kept looking at her with those big pleading eyes. She released a painful sigh and rolled her eyes. “Fine, you big dog. Just don’t get used to it.”

She started to pet his head and behind his ears and he closed his eyes; he almost looked like he was smiling. She kept rubbing his soft fur and she started to think if his hair felt as silky as his fur… or maybe his skin felt as smooth… she decided to focus on the choir of petting the wolf and nothing else.

He turned displaying his belly very proudly and opened his eyes once again, pleading for a belly rub. She laughed and said something about how absurd the whole situation was and that even the real dog wasn’t as needy as he was. He huffed and answer and closed his eyes when their skins made contact. She kept looking at his face: he looked so at peace and relaxed! She kept doing it but she turned her eyes to Az instead; he was moving on her legs and started to bathe himself. She got distracted and she heard Fenrys make a small strangled sound that really sounded like a moan and when she turned to face him his eyes were on her with a glint of mischief and he looked like was smiling again. He made the sound again and she looked down to where she was touching and….

“Oh fuck!” she removed her hand instantly, her cheeks burning like the damn sun. She got distracted and her hand slid down and was very, very, very near his… male wolf parts. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! Why are you looking at me like that??”

He huffed again and spread his legs further inviting her to touch him, his eyes shining with mischief and something else. Was he being serious about it?

“Stop that. It was an accident,” she said pinching him near the ribs. He made a sound like a gasp and turned his back up and pretended to bite her. “Don’t you dare, Fenrys. I’m a helpless human that doesn’t have your fast ability to heal. Plus, Aelin will skin you for it.”

He looked at her like saying ‘someone is thinking highly of herself.’ Mia just stared at him like she was saying ‘go on then. Let’s see who’s right.’ He licked her arm like saying he wasn’t going to test the Queen's friendship with Mia and she frowned.

“Don’t do that!!! You’ll get me full of Fenrys saliva!” she said and playfully pushed him. He seemed to take that as an invitation and started to lick her everywhere. The cat even jumped out of her lap due to all the movement she was making trying to push him away and laughing with tickles. She ended up laying on her back on the grass with him atop of her licking her face, neck, and collarbone. She was laughing so hard she didn’t have the strength to push him away. And even if she had, she probably wouldn’t since he was as heavy as a bag of cement.

“Oh God, Fenrys! Stop that! No! Not on the mouth! Stop you big douche - No don’t!” she kept screaming while he enjoyed himself making her squirm. After a while, he stopped but she kept laughing for a moment longer, tears rolling down her eyes and he just stood there looking at her. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself and looked at him. His eyes were playful but had some other kind of emotion beneath it.

After what felt like hours staring at each other, they heard a cough and both looked at the door. Gavriel was standing there with an amused expression and leaned at the door frame with crossed arms.

“I’m sorry to interrupt whatever this was, but Rowan needs to speak with us, Fen. Now.” He said still looking amused and waiting.

Fenrys climbed off Mia and shifted back to his Fae form and walked towards Gavriel without looking back at Mia. She heard him whisper “Not even a word.” and Gavriel just laughed.

As they left, the kitty Az came back to her, climbing her chest and she chuckled. She noticed that the sun was starting to set. “Come on baby Az, let’s go inside.” She looked to her right and saw that Fleetfoot was still there too. “You too girl. Time to get inside”

She stood up with the cat on her arms and the dog followed inside. At the stairs, they followed separate ways. When she was in the middle of the stairs, she heard a familiar voice call her name and she turned to see Micah on the foot of the stairs with a large basket in his hands.

“Hey,” she said and smiled.

“Hi. I uh, was just bringing in some sweets and bread that the Queen asked me to and saw you going up… Is that a cat?” he asked cocking his head to the side and Mia smiled looking back at the small baby on her hands.

“Yes. Azriel. Fleetfoot brought him to me today.” She looked back at him and said “Aelin loves your sweets. She’ll be pleased with the size of the basket you brought.” she chuckled and he smiled.

“I hope so. She definitely has a huge appetite. So uh… I want to ask you something.” she waited while he struggled with himself. “I wanted to see if you - uh - if you wanted to go to the ball with… me?” he was blushing and it was very easy to see that since he was albino.

She smiled to herself. It was endearing, but she didn’t want to make that compromise just now… it was still a long way to the ball and who knows what might happen, right?

“I’m flattered to see you asking me as your date, Micah. But we don’t even know each other, you might regret asking me so in advance” she smiled and saw something like disappointment in his eyes. “I’m not saying no. I just need time to get to know you better. That sounds good to you?”

He nodded and smiled. “That sounds perfect, Mia.” she wasn’t sure how he got to know her name, but she was glad that he did. “I need to go now, but we’ll see each other soon… I hope” he said with a wink and was her turn to blush. They waved goodbye and he left towards the kitchen.

She finished climbing the stairs and all the while she kept thinking ‘why didn’t I said yes?’ and as she prepared things for her new friend and resident, the question kept ringing in her ears; it was still playing in her mind while she bathed and changed into her night clothes. And the answer to that was always in the form a single word, a name. And she didn’t know what to do with that and what it meant.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Fenrys kept thinking about the prior day. It was easy how he and Mia hanged with each other; it was simple, no worries, no attachments. They were friends, of course, but sometimes things got a little… blurry? Weird? Like the time they danced in the fair or when he “tickled” her with his tong yesterday (in his wolf form, don’t start saying it’s weird because it wasn’t -he couldn’t do it with his paws, could he?), or wasn’t until they were gazing at each other the way they did until Gavriel called him to the meeting.

He really tried to focus on the damn meeting; he did. He heard some sentences about the Ball and security measures they’d have to take and that was it. He kept silent and replaying their little encounter in his head: how good it felt when she rubbed his fur, how amazing it felt her slender fingers grazing near his favorite part and how dead in the tracks he tried to be not to make things weird. He knew it was improper for them, especially for her, rubbing him like that in a public space, but it felt so good! Since Maeve, he wasn’t able to let himself enjoy the moments in the privacy of the bedroom (or hall, kitchen, dark alley, wall, lake, under a tree… mainly everywhere he had sex in). Yes, he felt the normal arousal, the usual pleasure, but he wasn’t able to let himself enjoy the fullest those moments. It was still weird and always made him remember how awful it was to hate her and still feel aroused with the female that ruined his life and imprisoned him, the one that made him please her despite his hate and negative feelings.

But somehow he found himself enjoying Mia’s touch. Found himself wanting her to touch him, and not in his animal form. He wanted her to willingly do it and not by accident. He forgot about his traumas and for the briefest moment, he was the one before being made that bitch’s slave. He only realized all that during the meeting, since he kept replaying the whole thing in his head nonstop. Gavriel didn’t say a word but had that shit eating grin on his face whenever they exchanged looks.

After the meeting, he dined and realized that Mia wasn’t there, which made him a little disappointed. But asking casually to the maids and walking near her bedroom made him realize that she was already asleep. The maid even said she had a busy day and it was probably why she skipped dinner. It made sense.

As Fenrys showered, he realized that Saturday she’d be free and a thought ran through his head. He’d make her a surprise. After the shower, he sat down and started to write his plan down. He’d had a lot of work to do, but it’d be worth if he could see her beautiful smile again.

Friday he started to gather things around and went to the city to buy some stuff that was amiss. He also went to Micah’s bakery to order some things for the next day.

“Hello Lord Fenrys!” Micah said enthusiastically.

“Good morning Micah! How’s your father?”

“He’s great! Today he felt like working with the oven, that’s why I’m here and he is in there,” he said shrugging. “What can I get you today? More sweets to the Queen? More bread?” he asked leaning on the counter.

“Oh, uh, I want to make a small picnic for… a female friend and I’d like to order some of your best and I’ll pick up tomorrow morning. But since I never did anything like it before, I’m kinda lost...” he said carefully rubbing the back of his neck. He didn’t want others thinking he was in love or whatever but he also had no clue on what to get and how to do it without looking like a date.

“Oh, I see!! I’ll make a delicious basket for you. You should probably get some fruits as well and juice or wine, depending on the mood you two are in or you intend to create. Since it’s a friend, juice would be better. But if you have other intentions, wine or sparkly wine would be perfect.” he said with a wink.

“I’ll get the juice and the fruits. And bring it over before I get the basket with you,” he said quickly.

Micah smiled and started to write down his order on a paper. Without even raising his eyes from his note, he asked: “How’s Mia?”

“She’s fine. Last time I saw her, she was glowing with joy,” he said to the baker. Why was he saying that was a mystery to him. Somehow he didn’t like the man asking about his friend.

“Really?” he raised his head with eyes shining with some kind of emotion he could not understand. “When was that?” he asked cocking his head to the side.

“Yesterday around sunset…” Fenrys said remembering the moment he left with Gavriel to the meeting and how her face was flushed and her eyes were shining with joy; Micah smiled brightly. What was that supposed to mean? “Why you ask?”

“Oh, nothing… just making small talk,” he said but it didn’t look like it. He was hiding something but Fenrys wasn’t that interested in his real reason to look mischievous like that. “Here, sir. Just come tomorrow morning with the rest of the items and I’ll arrange the basket for your picnic.”

Fenrys took the paper and thanked him before going back home. He needed Lysandra. If he wanted to make a proper friendly picnic, he’d need tips and help. After getting home and finding the shifter, they went to the laundry of the castle and took a big piece of fabric like a big blanket to cover the grass and she helped him pick up some fruits and ordered some nice juices and pates with and without meat to Emrys and glasses, plates and silverware. He also asked Aelin if he could borrow Fleetfoot and take her sightseeing and the Queen loved the idea. Of course that when Lys told her about Fenrys’ plans she wanted to join them. With a lot of work, he managed to convince both of them not to go.

They asked what was the special occasion and what he intended with this adorable date (he insisted that wasn’t a date, obviously) and he just said he was making something good for a friend that was going through a very painful moment. They didn’t fully buy it, but still didn’t push. Before they left, Aelin asked where would the non-date take place.

“I’m not gonna tell you. You busybodies might show up and ruin things with your innuendos and wit. Not gonna risk ruining this friendship telling you where we'll have lunch.”

He knew a special place in the woods next to the stream that was perfect for it. It had a nice clearing and lots of trees and had a chilly breeze and the warmth of the sun just in the right amount. It also had some cute wildflowers and the stream formed a little pool, perfect for a delicious swim. He was confident it would help her heal and also fortify their friendship. He never took anyone there before. He went to clear his head, to just chill and heal. He never shared before because he didn’t want to stain that place with memories of someone he didn’t care that much.

He went to see her as usual so she wouldn’t get suspicious. They dined all in the main dining room and Lys and Aelin kept sharing suspicious looks and grins between each other and Mia didn’t seem to notice even when they said something that indicated that she would have a nice busy day tomorrow.

At his bedroom a few hours later, he was rolling in bed too excited to sleep. Eventually, he slept, of course, but when dawn came, he got up and went to pick things up and set it into place. At the clearing, he placed the blanket on the grass on the perfect spot and placed the small basket with the glasses, silverware, plates, and napkins atop of it. He left it there and went back to the castle. He went to the kitchen and grabbed the supplies he asked Emrys and the cook had a mischievous grin on his lips like he knew too much; Fenrys thanked and left.

At the bakery, he payed Micah despite his strong refusal. Micah placed the things Emrys gave him in the basket and organized it with delicate precision; he even placed a few flowers inside to make it prettier and more appealing to a female. He left after a few annoying questions of Mia. The guy was really interested in her and somehow made Fenrys’ mood go sour. He didn’t have time to brood for long because the castle was near the bakery and soon enough he was back with his basket in hand and heading for Mia’s bedroom.

After three knocks, she answered it. She had a bed hair, wrinkled face from sleep and was yawning, as usual. She looked adorable.

“Why do you have to wake me up every time???” she whined leaning on the door. Fenrys did not see her nightgown go up against her thighs. Nope. He wasn’t looking.

“Rise and shine, Mia! Go dress up because I’ll be taking you to lunch today!” he said smiling and pat the basket on his hand. She raised a questioning brow and peaked at the clock on the hall.

“It’s not even 10 AM yet!!!”

“I know. But we’ll enjoy some friendly quality time before it. And after. Now go get dressed, take extra clothing, a towel and your guitar. Oh, and the cat as well. I’ll be waiting in the back garden.” he said already moving away from her door. He heard her curse him and he chuckled.

He sat on the bench and waited, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the view. He almost dozed off while waiting for her. He heard her before he could actually see her.

“Will you tell me where the hell are we going now or is it still a secret?” she asked bitterly. Probably still mad for being woken up on her day off.

“You’ll see. Let’s go.” He stood up and got her guitar from her hand, whistled for Fleetfoot that came within seconds and started to walk. They kept silent until reaching the clearing in the woods. He felt her mood change instantly and a small smile tugged his lips. Yep, he made the right call.

“It’s beautiful Fen!” she said walking towards the blanket on the floor and placing the small black ball of fur on it. The cat lounged, walked and then started to play with a leaf. The dog was running everywhere getting to know the place. “How did you found this place?” she asked still in awe.

“Well, I needed a time out from everything and started to walk in my wolf form and found this place,” he shrugged while placing the heavy basket and the guitar on the blanket. “I come over whenever I need to clear my head and to stay alone. I actually never brought anyone here. You guys are the first ones.” he gestured to Mia and their furry friends. She smiled and went for him. She hugged him and he stilled.

“Thank you,” she said and he relaxed, placing his arm around her waist and the other over her shoulders. She buried her head on his chest and they stayed like that for a while until her stomach growled. She froze and he laughed.

“Someone’s hungry.” he teased and she chuckled. “Let's eat something, hungry baby.” he nudged her ribs and she pushed him.

They ate and damned be Micah and his baking; the food was absolutely delicious! Emrys also nailed the pates and juice. While she ate, a small moan left her lips and Fenrys imagination started to play with him. Damn her for looking adorable while eating.

After eating, he asked her to play and he laid on the blanket while she started to ably play the strings. The cat just laid next to him curled into a ball. She sang a few cheerful songs, some dancing tunes he never heard before. She also sang some song in another language that sounded peaceful and melodic that he even felt sleepy even though her songs were kind of cheerful. After a while, she changed the rhythm to something slower and when she started to sing in the language he understood, he noticed they were love songs. He smiled while she played and sang; he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sound of her voice and the lyrics.

It could have been hours or days, but he didn’t even notice. But he did notice when she started to sing one particular song; she started playing some wordless song; actually, she was humming while playing.

“Why are you not singing?” He asked her without opening his eyes. He heard her sigh and keep playing. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her lips were a thin line and her brows were furrowed like she was thinking about how to answer that question. He was about to ask why she didn’t want to sing it when he saw her open her mouth and start pouring the lyrics out.

_“A dangerous plan, just this time_   
_A stranger's hand clutched in mine_   
_I'll take this chance, so call me blind_   
_I've been waiting all my life”_

The song was like a caress to his soul; some kind of unanswered question he never knew he made. Her voice was soft as velvet, sweet and comforting. She was pouring her soul into that song and he couldn’t help looking at her while she did it.

_“Please don't scar this young heart_   
_Just take my hand_   
_I was made for loving you_   
_Even though we may be hopeless hearts_   
_Just passing through_   
_Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do_   
_All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you”_

Fenrys felt the tears start pooling in his eyes while she sang. Somehow the next verse was an answer to the first and the chorus was the same. She sang with so much emotion it was hard not to be touched by it.

_“Please don't go, I've been waiting so long_   
_Oh, you don't even know me at all_   
_But I was made for loving you”_

He froze. It was a song for two hearts that didn’t even know each other properly. Was she implying something with that? Was that a song for Micah? He didn’t dare to ask. He didn’t dare think about her answers. He didn’t even know why was he thinking such things. She finished the song and kept playing the melody but her eyes now were closed. She threw her head back and the wind mussed her hair. If he could capture that image he would.

“You’re staring.” she said without looking at him.

“Well, it’s hard not to. It was beautiful.” He said and she opened her eyes and a smile tugged the corners of her lips.

“Thank you.”

“Did you write that?”

She laughed. “Of course not. I sing and play. Never wrote anything. The singer is called Tori Kelly. It’s actually a duet with a man called Ed Sheeran. It’s way prettier when they sing it.”

“I still think it was amazing, Mia.”

She smiled and blushed. She set the guitar aside and reached the basket again and started to eat a fruit. After she finished, she grabbed bread and the pates, juice and some sweets.

“Someone’s hungry again,” Fenrys teased and she smiled while chewing.

“Not gonna lie, I got hungry. Want some?”

They ate almost the whole basket. He didn’t notice he was hungry until he started to eat. They talked, laughed and ate. After they finished, she laid on the blanket and he laid next to her. They talked looking at the sky and the moment was so peaceful that she eventually fell asleep. He watched her sleep and smiled; he let himself relax and slept as well.

He woke up with a laugh. He sat up straight in a second and looked around. He only relaxed when he noticed Fleetfoot licking Mia’s face just like he did a few days before.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who likes to tease you.” He said huffing a laugh.

“She is not as heavy as you though.” She teased when she finally was able to put the dog aside.

He placed one hand over his heart and in fake hurt. “How dare you talk about my weight? It’s a sensitive subject.”

She laughed and stood up. “I’m sorry, but I’m just being honest. I really think you’ve been eating too much. I can already start seeing your muffin top” her eyes were shining with amusement and he stood up shocked.

“Take that back!” And she smiled and shook her head. He took a step forward but she was already running. He smiled and started to chase her. Of course, she stopped in front of the small natural pool and he smiled to himself as he grabbed her by the waist and threw them in it. She screamed and hit him, she threw water at him while cursing him; he couldn’t stop laughing.

“That’s what you get for saying things about my weight,” he said before submerging and straightening his hair. He was starting to remove his tunic when he heard her chuckling and that became a loud laugh. He looked at her and she was actually bent over herself from laughter.

Soon enough he was shirtless and she also noticed that. He pretended like he couldn’t see through the sheer fabric of her dress. They played like two kids in the water for a while until her lips turned blue. They left the water and he started to change in front of her; she yelped and covered her eyes while a beautiful blush spread in her cheeks and neck. After he was done, she grabbed her clean clothes and changed as well but behind a tree. What a prude.

When she came back, the afternoon was almost over and they gathered their things and went back. The pets were happy and relaxed as were the two of them. When they reached the garden, Fleetfoot left running to the castle; she touched his arm and he stopped.

“Thank you. The day was lovely,” her eyes held a lot of emotions and Fenrys couldn’t stop the smile on his lips. “Plus, you helped me practice for tomorrow. I’ll be playing again at the Fair. Will you come with me?” she cocked her head to the side and waited.

“Of course Mia.” She smiled. “Will you play that last song again?”

She chewed her bottom lip before speaking again. “No. I don’t think it’s the kind of song people wanna hear.” Fenrys nodded.

“Thank the gods! I thought you had kidnapped my dog!” Aelin said with Fleetfoot on her feet waving the tail happily at the door.

Mia dropped the hand on his arm and walked toward the Queen. “Wouldn’t dare, my Queen. I don’t wanna be burned alive.” They chuckled and went inside liked by the elbows. He stayed there for a while longer watching the two of them walk, talk and laugh until he heard someone clearing his throat. Gavriel. Great.

“Did you have a good time boyo?” he asked smirking.

“I had. What do you want?”

“Rowan wants a meeting tonight. Apparently, one of us is supposed to go to Perranth to escort Lorcan and Elide here for the Ball. And other stuff. Just letting you know. Let’s hope this time you’re more focused on the meeting…” he winked and left. Gods, he hated those busybodies sometimes. He strode to his bedroom happily, content with how his plan had worked perfectly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute fluff, mixed feelings, and sappy songs.


	8. Chapter 8

Mia woke up early - which earned a glare from her kitten -, bathed, changed into comfortable clothes and strode to the kitchen, grabbed a tray filled with delicious things, kissed Emrys and Luca on the cheek and left humming contently with herself. She kicked Fenrys’ door gently and she heard him say something like ‘come in’ and she rolled her eyes. “My hands are kind of full here, wolf boy. Just open the door,” she said and waited.

When he opened the door, he was bare from the waist up; his hair was wet and he was drying it with a towel. A few drops of water slid down his bare torso and was hard not to follow their movements and to where they went (the waist of his pants, yes she looked at one stupid waterdrop that made that far). She bit her bottom lip trying to keep the growl inside her throat and she heard him chuckle.

“Never saw a naked chest before, Sunshine?” he asked and she averted her gaze from his chest and looked to his face blushing furiously; she thought it was the safest choice. Wrong. He was handsomely disheveled and that smirk on his sinful lips was pure torture! She pushed past him then and placed the tray on his desk.

“Yes, I have. But I have to admit none looked as good as you do in the morning after a shower,” she decided to go with the most honest answer she could give without making a fool of herself.

They had breakfast together and just to provoke her, he stayed shirtless. Prick. Fucking hot shirtless prick.

They went to the Fair and she met other people in the music tent and they started to play. At first, they followed her. Later that morning, she learned how to play some local songs. She loved it. She loved seeing all sorts of people dancing to the rhythm of the music, seeing joy and happiness. She saw Fenrys dance with some people; always kind and accepting the other person’s request for the dance, even when he started to sweat. Micah also showed up; he danced with some kids and always kept an eye on her. He asked her to dance and she accepted. The players were fine without her. She danced with him and sometimes while spinning and turning, she saw Fenrys looking at her. She always smiled in those situations and a small smirk played on his lips.

The last song was a slow one. Micah had his hands on her waist, cheek pressed to her forehead and asked her if she already had an answer for him. She said ‘no’ and he was like "Is it no the answer to the Ball invitation or to the question I just asked?" he smirked playfully but she could see something like nervousness in his eyes.

"No to the question you just made. But I’ll answer you soon" she said to him and he dropped it. The song ended and they kept talking for a while longer before Fenrys showed up and took her home.

Monday morning she worked at the kitchen and tried to convince Emrys to make her work on the Ball night but he said the Queen forbade him to. It’s not she didn’t like Micah, it just didn’t have any spark…

Tuesday after work, she started to teach the fine ladies how to work with their heels. It was the funniest thing she ever saw. She was laughing so hard she almost peed herself. She actually had to leave the room and find a bathroom right away. Damn smoothies and uncoordinated females. The Queen and Lady Lys were having a very hard time with the shoes, but they weren’t quitters. They spent almost four hours with that. Mia helped with their balance and graceful walk. The balance was easier.

On Wednesday, the same thing happened: after work, Mia helped the girls with their walk. They were sore and bitter, but they improved. Mia took an extra moment to compliment them on it and their great job. Aelin had enough after two hours of “this fucking painful crap” as she said. She asked Mia to go to the training pit and ask the males to meet her in the conference room to decide who would escort Lorcan and a very pregnant Elide from Perranth. She was 5 months pregnant and Lorcan was freaking out about her safety and the baby’s.

She walked slowly and cheerful. At that hour, probably Fen, Gavriel, and Vaughan would be training. Rowan and Connall usually trained later on Wednesdays. She heard their voices and smiled when noticed she was right. But the smile faded as she heard what came out from Gavriel’s mouth.

“What about the human girl?”

Silence and some punches and then “What human girl?” Fenrys asked.

She could feel Gavriel rolling his eyes. “You know exactly what girl I’m talking about, boyo.” More punches and what sounded like a kick. She stepped closer but remained unseen and unheard.

“If you are talking about Mia, she’s just a friend.”

Vaughan scoffed and oofed; probably Fenrys threw him a punch.

“I’m serious. She’s just a human girl, nothing about her is special or… you know… attractive” he said nonchalantly.

“I’ve seen you with her boyo. It doesn’t look like that when the two of you are together. Always some spark-flying happens or something,” Gavriel said and more punches and kicks sounded.

“You know what I think about humans,” he said and the two other males answered in unison:

“Humans are only enjoyable in bed.”

She stepped closer and clenched her fists. A cold feeling spreading through her heart.

“Exactly.”

“So you are trying to fuck her?” Gavriel pushed.

“Of course not! Do you see anything in her worth fucking? No. She is plain and ordinary. She is even a little bit too much complicated for my liking. Plus, she lives here. It would be weird.” He said quickly and his voice was dripping disgust.

More punches sounded and she hadn’t realized she moved to the door and now she could see them fighting and saw him say every single one of those bitter and hurtful words. Her jaw was clenched and her nails were digging the skin of her palm but she didn’t care. She felt betrayed. And all she could do was stare at the male. She didn’t even notice that Gavriel and Vaughan had stopped fighting and were looking at her with wide eyes and lips in a fine line. Worry was written all over their faces.

“What?” Fenrys asked and turned. He froze into place and paled. He took a step forward and she took one back shaking her head.

“Aelin wishes to see you all in the conference room now,” She whispered bitterly and a tear escaped her eyes. She took another step back and Fenrys stepped forward again.

“Mia wait… please, it’s not - just - look, I don't think you understood it...” He said with his hands up like she was some wild animal that might be scared away.

“I heard every word very clearly Fenrys. I’m complicated. I’m plain and simple. There’s nothing special about me. I’m not even worth fucking!” she said bitterly; rage starting to pour in every word she spoke. She was so frustrated and hurt!

“I don’t know why I said that -” he started to say but she cut him off.

“Because you believe that’s true. I don’t know why I thought you even cared about me or liked me as a friend,” he flinched with the words and took another step, his eyes filled with sorrow and regret. “I always knew you were many things, but I never took you for a coward.”

He frowned and she could see the confusion and hurt in his eyes. Good. She meant to hurt him.

“Coward?” he asked angrily.

“Yes. If you were brave enough, you would have said that to me. Or better: wouldn’t try to lie about saying or meaning it when I just heard and saw you saying every single mean word that came from your lips. Or even better, wouldn't flirt with me since I’m not a good fucking material!” she was yelling and she could feel the rage coming from him in waves.

“I’m the Coward? Are you sure about that?” he asked. His features were twisted with anger and disgust.

“Yes. You are.” Mia crossed her arms over her chest and waited. She should have left. She knew that his next words would hurt, but she didn’t care. She was extracting the truth from him and wasn’t going to stop now.

He chuckled bitterly. “Funny you calling _me_ a coward when it’s _you_ that is running away from your life. _You_ left your family because you weren’t brave enough to face your grief. _You_ were selfish enough to move to another _world_ just so you could run away from your memories. _You_ left your family to suffer the loss of another family member - in case you haven’t got it, I’m talking about you - just when they all just lost your mother, her husband, and the baby. And you have the guts to tell me that _I’m_ the coward?” Another deep bitter chuckle came from his lips. “Please Mia, just look at yourself in the mirror first before you start talking shit about me. You know _nothing_ about me.”

The tears were running free now. She flinched with every word; cutting deeper than knives and swords, hurting more than if Aelin had decided to burn her alive. She took a step back and looked down. Her face was flushed with anger and shame. Another step. And another.

“I might be a coward, but I’d never throw your weaknesses into your face like that; never use your deepest flaws and shame against you,” she whispered and lifted her head just to find him coming down from his fury attack and realizing what he just said.

“Mia -” he said pleading and shaking his head. This was the second time his words hurt her. The first time he honestly said what he thought of her.

“Don’t,” she said and turned around. She felt him taking a step closer. “The Queen is waiting for you.” And she left running.

She ran away. She could hear him calling her name; hear others ask if she was okay; hear others yelling at her for running past them but she did not care. She just ran like the wind. Her legs burned and she had no idea where she was going, but she kept running. Until she stopped in the bakery’s front door.

Micah was with some customers, but when he saw her his wide smile vanished and he walked to her and held her face between his hands. His translucent brown eyes were filled with worry and care.

“Mia, what’s wrong?” he asked gently, his hands still holding her face and his thumbs were wiping her tears.

“I had an argument with… someone. No big deal,” her voice was hoarse and muffled, she didn’t sound like herself. He looked like he was about to disagree with her since she was crying nonstop, but she spoke before he could even open his mouth: “I just came over to say that I accept being your date to the Ball.”

He smiled softly. “I hope you’re not saying yes to me just because you’re mad” he said joking but she could also sense the hidden meaning _‘I hope you’re not saying yes to me just because the guy you expected to invite you was a complete ass and instead of asking you to be his date, he broke your heart’_.

“No. I should have said that to you before. I don’t know why I haven’t. I was coming here to tell you this before I had the… argument.”

He seemed happy with it and kissed her forehead. “Can I help you improve your mood? Or help you brood over the fight? Or just listen if you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head. “I just need some time and I have other stuff to do now. Sorry. But thanks, Micah, you are just… adorable.”

She left and could feel his eyes on her until she walked past the castle gates.

\--

The sun had set hours ago but he didn’t even notice it. He was brooding and drinking too hard to care for anything else. He skipped the meeting and he was going to hear about it for sure, but he just wasn’t in the mood for it.

As he stepped into the Castle he heard voices near the stairs and one was higher than the others: Aelin’s. Great. He was drunk and was about to be scolded in front of everyone. He was not ready for the question she shot at him, though.

“Where is Mia?” she said sternly, arms crossed on her chest and a furious expression on her delicate, beautiful face.

“How could I know? I’m not her babysitter” he said; words were slurred from the alcohol. Aelin’s face turned into a grim and she started to walk down the stairs. The others were looking at the scene from afar. Some friends.

“Gavriel and Vaughan said you two had a fight. And since you haven’t shown at the meeting, I thought that maybe you did the right thing and went after her to make things right” her nostrils flared while she took in his booze scent and frowned. “Apparently I was wrong.”

“I’m sorry I missed the meeting -” he started but she cut him off, looking up at the others.

“Vaughan and Connall, you’ll check the woods. Gavriel, search the city again. I want you looking at every corner for her. And Rowan, search the castle’s surroundings. The first one to find her, come back and let me know and I’ll alert the others. Or send Lys to warn me about it.”

Rowan was the only one to stay there after the order was given. Fenrys was having a hard time to get what all that meant. Stupid drunk brain!

“And _you,_ ” she turned to face him once more. “Go to your room and don’t leave until dawn. Since you missed the meeting, you’re the one traveling to Perranth,” when he sighed, rolling his eyes and his shoulders came down, her face became feral; she was in front of him now, eyes burning like wildfire and she looked much taller than him. He took a step back. “And you pray we find her, Fenrys. Because if she left or something else happened to her because of the mean words you said to her,” a bitter laugh “so help me, gods, I have no idea what I’ll do to you. But you won’t like it.”

She stood there and the words slowly sunk in. She was missing. Mia was missing. He must have said that aloud because Aelin nodded and said “Yes, she did. No one saw her after the fight. Actually, Micah said she walked into the bakery crying but didn’t say a word about it. In fact, she accepted his invitation to take her as his date to the Ball. And that was it. You know what this means right, you asshole?” he shook his head; too drunk to think.

“Just go to your room and get your stuff done. You leave at dawn. And luckily, you’ll have plenty of time to think about the stupid shit you’ve done” she left stomping her feet and Rowan went after her with a bitter expression as well.

As he climbed the stairs, worked on his travel bag, a single thought ran through his head: ‘it’s all my fault.'

\--  
She saw the hawk fly above her twice. In the second time, the flash of light replaced the bird with the male and he sat near her on the roof, just below a crevice, hidden from view. She had been there since she left the bakery. She saw life unfold at the city and inside the castle, she heard murmurs, laugh and life. She saw the sunset and saw the moon and stars appear in the clear night sky. And she cried and thought about the exchange of words between them.

“Here you are, we’ve been looking for you.” His voice was soft and gentle. A low rumble that warmed her soul. She couldn’t help the small smile on her lips at his words. So similar to Rhysand's words. “Aelin was going crazy looking for you. We all were.” he went on.

“Sorry.” she whispered.

“Don’t be. We found you know. It’s okay. We thought you might be lost or hurt.” He looked at her and added, “physically hurt.”

“I’m fine. I just needed to think.”

“He was a jerk.” he growled.

“He was right.” He looked at her confused. She sighed. “I am a coward. I left home. I ran away when they needed me the most. He is right.”

“No, he isn’t. You needed time to heal. Still do. And you didn’t know what to do with your grief. We all been through that before. You know how that went. It doesn't make you a coward.” He was being honest and she loved the force of his voice while saying those things. She believed him.

“I’m going back home. After the Ball.”

“Why?”

“I don’t belong here. I need to face my problems without causing you more. Look at what I just put you all through?! I only bring pain wherever I go. I’m sorry.” She felt the tears again and Rowan’s arm rested on her shoulders and brought her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest. She forgot how big and how amazing his scent was.

“You belong wherever you want to be. You’re already part of our… weird family. He cares about you too. He just … I’m not gonna apologize for him, that’s his duty. But I am going to ask you to reconsider staying here. You told your family you would be away for 6 months, right?” She nodded. “So stay for this time. You still have what? About 4 or 5 months? It sounds good to me. And maybe we can convince you to stay for good…” He smiled and she pondered. Rowan Whitethorn was asking her to stay. Rowan Fucking Whitethorn Galathynius. Her fictional husband. She let a breathy laugh out of her and nodded.

“I’ll stay for the remaining time.” He smiled brightly and kissed the top of her head and she blushed. “I don’t know if I can face him right now,” she said with a small voice.

“You won’t have to. He leaves to Perranth tomorrow and only comes back next week. Then you two can talk.”

“Was that some sort of punishment for him?”

“Dealing with a territorial Lorcan and his pregnant wife? Yes.” He chuckled and she laughed. She felt lighter but her heart was still sore.

They stayed there for a while longer and Aelin went after them. She sat on the other side of Mia and placed her arm around her waist. She whispered she was glad she was safe and begged her not to do that again. They stood like that for a long time until they decided to reach back to their rooms.

Mia had a rough night of sleep, but she felt safe and cared for her friends. Except for the one that was now between her and her peaceful sleep.

When she was leaving for work, she found a note on her doorstep that said:

_‘I’m sorry about what I said. We’ll talk when I get back._   
_I hope you can forgive this stupid wolf._   
_Fenrys.’_

She placed the note inside one of the drawers of her nightstand and went to work and decided not to think about him for that week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys... I know it took me a long time to update but I had some family health (or most likely sickness) things that took away my time and will to do anything.  
> And sorry about the angst. It had to come sometime right? hahahahaha


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took forever, but I was having family issues and was unable to post anything. But here it is!  
> This is NSFW guys... be warned.

Fenrys left filled with sorrow and regret. After he placed the letter on her doorstep, he got his mare, Malena, and satchels and left to Perranth. He only stopped to release himself and when he hit the one day and a half mark, he found that secret sign in the woods he placed about three years ago and found the small house to spend the night.

He found the house when he was heading to Perranth with Connall and a thunderstorm hit them. They found it abandoned and fixed some things like leaks, the horse stable, the shower, and windows. Of course, they changed the locks. They also stashed some blankets, furs, pillows, and towels under the wooden floor just in case someone else found the house and decides to steal whatever they could find, that way, they’d find nothing. The only ones that knew about the place where the members of Aelin’s inner circle, since the trip to Perranth was common.   
Fenrys cut some wood and lit up the fireplace. He removed one of the furs from its place and unfolded on the ground so he could use as a bed. He warmed up some food and after a shower, he fell asleep in front of the hearth.

The whole time he thought about the fight. How she ran away from everyone and the fact that she said yes to Micah. Before he left, he heard she was fine. Still hurt, but fine. They both needed time. And time was something they'd both have now.

The rest of the trip was a blur. He was lost in thought and only noticed he was already on the property when he saw the big house and smoke coming from the chimney.

Elide hugged Fenrys and her swollen belly was starting to show. He placed a gentle hand over her bump and said hello to the little heir. Lorcan growled and Elide scowled him for it, saying something about stupid territorial males.

They had dinner together and although they asked about things at the castle and the preparation for the Ball, his heart wasn’t into it. He excused himself earlier and went to bed. He stayed there for the whole next day while Elide and Lorcan organized things for the trip and he used the time to think about the exchange of words, the hidden meanings, the hurt and what he might have lost with all that. He missed her so much! And if something had happened to her because of their fight, he would never forgive himself.

“What are you thinking about, Fen?” Elide asked sitting next to him on the porch at dusk.

“It’s nothing.” He shrugged looking at the beautiful sky and its pinks and oranges and purples.

“You’ve been quiet for the whole time since you got here. You talk, but your thoughts are someplace else. You have that longing look in your eyes and is always sighing. Something's not right. And you can talk to me.” she smiled softly and placed a hand on his forearm.

He sighed for the hundredth time and let his head hit the back of the chair. “I said things I shouldn’t have to a friend and now she’s upset.”

“And who is this friend of yours?” she asked softly but he noticed how she said friend; like the word meant something different.

“Mia. The girl that came from another world. You’ve seen her, right?” he asked without opening his eyes.

“Only when she was still asleep. Lorcan was afraid she was dangerous. Stupid demifae.” he could feel her eyes roll.

“She’d never hurt a fly. And I hurt her.” his hand rubbed his face, trying to claw his skin off.

“We all said things we didn’t mean to once. Talk to her when you get back. If you two are really friends, she’ll see how sorry you are and forgive you.” he nodded and she kissed his cheek. “Now, let me go finish things up so we can go back in the first light tomorrow. You have things to patch up.”

He looked at her then and smiled softly. He did have things to work on, he just had no idea of what to say or do.   
\--   
He saw the castle and his heart started to race inside his chest. He was traveling in front of the small party and the could hear the wheels of the carriage spinning the whole trip. Lorcan insisted she traveled inside the carriage to minimize the risk of miscarriage and to make her comfortable. The big guy was really excited to be a father, he wanted to give his child what he didn’t have: a family and love.

He saw the Queen and King in the front gates next to Lys and Aedion and when the carriage stopped, Elide came out running and threw herself into the Queen’s wide arms. They shared and bonded and the Queen rubbed her belly impressed by its size. Rowan hugged Lorcan and welcomed him and his party into the castle once more.

When Fenrys greeted Lys, she only said with knowing eyes: “She’s in her chambers. Knock first.” and with that, he left almost running.

He stopped in front of her room and suddenly remembered he probably needed to shower first, but he had already knocked and his heart was pounding. What was happening to him? This was all wrong. What if she didn’t want to talk to him? What if -

The door opened and when he saw her face, every thought in his head vanished. She was looking at him straight in the eye and didn’t seem surprised to see him at her doorstep.

“Mia, I’m -” he started to say but she jumped on him and hugged him tight; arms around his neck and he placed his around her waist, breathing her in, his heart feeling light and tears started to pool in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Mia. I’m so so sorry! I didn’t mean any of those awful things I’ve said and -”

“Shut up Fenrys and just hug me for a second,” she said hoarsely and trembling and he obliged.

When she pulled away, he held her face between his hands and took in her adorable face.

“I forgive you, Fen. You were right, after all.” she shrugged. It was cute because her mouth was pouty and she looked like a fish when she talked; he had the urge to kiss her. Wait, what?

“No," he shook his head while speaking, "I wasn’t. It wasn’t fair and-”

“Shut up. It’s okay.”

“I wonder if you’ll let me finish one of my sentences,” he said chuckling.

She smiled. “I just did.”

He pulled her into another hug. “Gods, I’ve missed you!”

“Me too. And you need a shower. Now.” she pushed him back and saw she was scrunching her delicate nose.

“Is that an invitation?” he arched a brow and she rolled her eyes.

“In case you didn’t notice, I already bathed.” she crossed her arms over her chest.

He noticed her then: the wet hair, the coral dress and the light makeup she was using. But the thing that caught his eyes, was her cleavage. She never used anything that bold and deep before. Even her small breasts looked delicious in it.

“My eyes are up here Fenrys,” she said while smirking playfully.

He felt a blush spread through his face and looked back at her face. “Sorry.”

She laughed. Pushing past him, she said over her shoulder “After the shower I could really use your help with decorations at the Ballroom…” and left swaying her hips. He was glad he was home.  
\--  
Saturday night came over quickly enough. He helped with security measures, decoration and tasting the food.

He didn’t have a date, but he was sure he’d find one if he wanted to. Which he didn’t. The festivities were all over Erilea. The ones with formal invitations -lords, ladies and guests - headed to the Ballroom at the castle. The other citizens partied in the main square of every city. Aelin loved to show up first in the main square of Orynth with Rowan and her inner circle for an opening party. She’d perform some kind of rite lighting the fire carefully placed at the center of the square, where usually a fountain was placed. Some craftsman were always pleased to build the structure that would hold the fire each year.

She’d show up, say some cheerful words and light it up. Since it started at nightfall, they all usually stayed for an hour or so before they had to go back - the ones that didn’t have chores to attend to or the ones that wanted to go - and get ready for the formal party.

Aelin hated the formalities and some of the Lords that once despised her and rejected her as their Queen. After the war and the sacrifices made, they all came licking her ass, claiming for mercy. Suckers.

Fenrys always enjoyed more the common party, but this time he was assigned to work inside the Ballroom. He watched as people came down the stairs with their fancy dresses and suits, their poses and bad attitude. He hated this kind of people, always reminded him of Maeve and some jerks from Doranelle such as Remelle.

Some others were more friendly and warm, made small talk with him and smiled. Seemed more at ease. He saw when Micah came down the stairs and his eyes were looking inside the room, probably looking for Mia. When his eyes landed on the male, he smiled and came straight for him.

“Lord Fenrys! Glad to see you!”

“Nice seeing you too, Micah.” he gave the man a shoulder squeeze.

“Have you seen Mia? I don’t know if I’m already late or if she hasn’t arrived yet.” his eyes scanned the room once more.

Fenrys looked around just to make sure, but he knew she wasn’t there yet.

“Not yet, my man, but you know how the ladies always get la-” the word died in his mouth as he looked up the stairs. She was breathtaking.

She was dressed as the sky! On her shoulders, the dress was light blue and it shifted to various shades of it to the hem which was dark as midnight; it was completely embroidered with tiny beads that had a subtle spark. The dress hugged her curves; had long sleeves, a round simple cleavage and opened like a flower at her the length of her knees. Her hair was pulled to one side in a messy bun. Her makeup was simple, except for the lips that were in a dark shade of red. When she lifted her skirt to climb down, he saw her high heels and damn, they looked good.

Micah was gaping like a fish and Fenrys, like the gentleman he was, ran up the stairs and with a bow, offered his hand. She took it and when he looked up, she had a dazzling smile on her sinful lips.

“Look at you, all dress up and handsome!” she said smirking. “Even bothered to shower and comb your hair!” she faked surprise and he laughed.

“Well, you know I have to look clean during events such as this one,” he said helping her down the stairs. “And you look absolutely… breathtaking!” his voice whispered the last word like his lungs were out of air and she blushed while looking at the steps and still climbing down.

When they reached the bottom she looked up and whispered “Thank you” with her eyes blazing with a mix of feelings.

“Dear gods, Mia, you look so beautiful I was frozen here and couldn't’ move to help you… sorry. But it was kinda your fault. No one should look this perfect.” Mia said looking mesmerized.

She blushed and Fenrys let go of her hand.

“Enjoy the Ball, you two,” Fenrys said as Micah reached for Mia and placed a soft kiss on her hand.

They left and minutes later, the Queen and King were announced and Aelin, perfect as usual, made some people at the crowd gasp and awe as she showed up wearing a dress that looked like fire. It had some transparencies at her legs and it showed her unusual shoes that made some (mainly all) of the females whispering about it. She looked bold, savage, sexy; she looked like wildfire made flesh. And Rowan… fuck, he looked hot as well. He was dressed all in black with embroideries in orange tones like her dress and together they looked like gods!

They all danced, cheered, ate and celebrate the whole night. Fenrys’ feet hurt. He received many invitations to his bed but refused all for two main reasons: one, he was working tonight; and two, he didn't want to. He noticed the second Mia left with Micah but didn’t think much about it. Or tried, at least.

When he finished inspecting the surroundings after the party the sun was already up and he was completely tired; he just wanted his bed. The whole castle was asleep at the time, except for some guards and maids that rested at night and were now working. He dragged his feet upstairs and almost crawled to his bedroom. When he opened the door, he heard a noise at the stairs and went instantly alert again. He closed his door and hear footsteps and the ruffling of a dress. He saw it then, the red hair poking into his sight followed by the rest of her body.

Mia’s hair was still up on the side and more loose strands fell free from all sides, her makeup was gone and she had the shoes on her hands along with the hem of the dress. She finished climbing up, turned in the hallway and her head shot up. When their eyes met, she blushed and he smirked, teasing her. Even though he felt very uncomfortable.

“Someone’s doing the walk of shame? Am I seeing correctly?” he said playfully but the words left a sour taste in his mouth.

She rolled her eyes and walked past him. “No. The walk of shame implies coming back home after sex, which did not happen,” she opened her door and he followed her inside for some reason. Perhaps curiosity.

“I find it hard to believe. You left quite early and is only returning now… although I can’t smell it in you.” his nostrils flared once more her blush intensified. “Plus, you’re red as a tomato.”

“Fist, I’m blushing because of what you are implying. Second, stop smelling me. It’s weird. And third,” she turned and headed to the dresser and started to remove all the pins on her hair. “Yes, we did leave relatively early. But we went to the roof of his house that happens to be just above the bakery and we looked at the stars. He actually had placed a soft blanket there and had a nice basket with some things from the bakery… it was quite similar to the one you made me that time in the woods.”

As she finished, she stood and walked towards the bed where he was seated. She turned her back to him and peer from her shoulder. “Since you’re here being a busybody, will unbutton me? Please?” she looked expectantly and bit her lip.

He stood up and started working on the pearl buttons on her back. There were so many and were so small he almost thought his fingers wouldn’t be able to work on it. He started slow and steady. “So you didn’t have sex?” he asked again.

She sighed and said, “No, Fenrys we did not.”

“But did you kiss?”

She paused before answering “Yes”.

“Was it good?”

“It was… okay. It didn’t have that spark. He is a good kisser, don’t get me wrong, but it was just… off. I don’t know.” she was moving her hands like she always did when she got nervous.

“Did he try, though?” the question was whispered but he knew she heard. If he tried something she didn’t want or tried to force her into anything…

“Yes. During the kiss. But I felt nothing as his hands traveled through my body. So I asked him to stop. And he did.” she shrugged.

Fenrys released a calming breath and went back to work. “These things are so fucking small!” he complained.

She laughed. “Why do you think I almost ran late yesterday?”

When he was past the bottom of her shoulder blades and the spot where a bra should be (should be because she wasn’t wearing one, and no, it did not affect him at all. Nope.) He asked the question he had in mind for a while now. “Mia, have you ever been with a man before? Or a woman…”

She tensed. “Why do you ask?”

“Just curiosity” he shrugged.

“Yes. But I did not have good experiences.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ahm… my first boyfriend was a jerk. Not at first though. He was sweet and lovely, he made me fall in love. But after a while together he started to say that if I wasn’t going to have sex with him, he’d find someone else that would and I was young and didn’t know better and gave in. After it, he became obsessed with it and only wanted to fuck. But I didn’t. And when I said no, he became angry, he didn’t touch or looked at me at all… I was afraid he’d hit me sometime. But I liked him, despite all of it. Every time he asked for forgiveness, I’d forgive him. And most times I didn’t even enjoy the sex. Was weird and painful. We broke up after a while. The next guy was a one night stand. The guy literally came at the first thrust. The third guy was this one I knew since I was a child. We were single and I told him about my frustrated sex life and we ended up in bed. The fourth and last experience was with another boyfriend. I never had an orgasm during penetration itself. It was too painful. So I faked it so he could finish and go away. I’m not saying I only felt pain, but I have more pleasure by myself then I had with someone else. Have you finished?” she said over her shoulder like she was talking about the weather.

He worked on the last buttons on the small of her back and he noticed she wasn’t using underwear either because the dress was too tight and too low… shit. He ran his knuckles over her exposed skin and she shivered.

“Can I ask another question?” he said.

“Sure.” and started to walk towards her wardrobe to fetch some clothes.

“Did they ever got you wet before the sex?” she laughed and looked at him with wide eyes.

“God, you’re blunt!” she laughed some more and the fabric on her shoulder fell slightly.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. And the answer is sometimes. Actually most times they didn’t since I wasn’t in the mood for it. And foreplay was something that almost didn't happen. I don’t actually know what foreplay feels like. I know about because I read. But never had it in a way that made me dripping wetness.” She turned to her wardrobe again and tried to grab a nightgown on of the higher top shelves.

She was on her tiptoes and touching the fabric but could not reach it properly, so he stood and walked towards her trying not to look at her almost bare back. And the dimples just above her ass.

He took it and unfolded it. It was a silky red nightgown that was a bit wrinkled but looked clean. He frowned.

“It’s up there because it needs to be ironed before I can wear it. But I love this one and I don’t wanna wait. The maids put it up there so I can’t reach.” she gave an apologetic smiled and took the piece of fabric in her hands. “Thanks.” she turned around and started to slid the dress off her shoulders and soon it was free from her arms and when she was almost at the door, she let it slip free from her and he had a glimpse of her behind: soft skin, a shade lighter from the rest of it. He rubbed his face as he growled. He heard her chuckle and opened the tap to fill the tub.

“Don’t tell me you never saw an ass before, Fen.” she was teasing him for sure, that sneaky fox.

“I did, I just wasn't expecting to see yours.” she laughed and he heard the bath salts being thrown at the water.

He went back to bed and laid there with his arm covering his eyes. He did not trust his self-control. And he still had questions. When he heard her go in the water and moan long and slow, he could no longer keep his mouth shut.

“So you never had foreplay?”

“I thought you’d have left by now.” and when he didn’t respond, she sighed and said “No”.

“So no one ever started by kissing you soft and loving and deepened the kiss as you two let your hands roam over each other? Like, he’d pull gently your hair and the other hand would be going from your arm, down your ribs and landing on your hips, just above the hem of your pants, he’d eventually bite your lower lip dragging a low moan from you and deepening the kiss. He’d strip you off your shirt and place kisses on your jaw, your earlobe, and pulse point, lowering to your clavicle and downer. When he’d reach your breasts, he’d take it in his hands first, cupping, rubbing and squeezing lightly making you let small noises of pleasure before he places his lips on it. Sucking, biting, rolling the tongue in it, making you squirm underneath him begging for more. He'd kneel before you and his hands would remove your pants and underwear and would caress you from your ankles to your thighs. Your hands would be in his hair pushing him down where you want him the most. He’d get the clue and start to move, leaving kisses everywhere. He’d pay special attention to your navel and all the while his hands would be roaming freely on your legs. His fingers would then touch your soft red curls at the same time his mouth almost reached the desired spot and he’d look at you first, while placing one knee on his shoulder, spreading you for him, and while making eye contact with you, he’d lower himself and -”

“God, Fenrys, stop!” she whined and he noticed how her breathing was fast and superficial, her voice sounded tight. He could not scent it, but he knew she was aroused. He chuckled.

“Sorry, I got carried away…” and he noticed then that he too was aroused. The bulge in his pants was noticeable. Damn his imagination. And he liked it.

“Uhm… could you - I mean, can you leave? Please?” she sounded eager and cringing at the same time. He decided to tease a little bit more.

“Why? Are you going to touch yourself and want me to leave so you can be more comfortable? You know, I’d love to watch that… or help you with it.” he meant to tease, but turned up being sincere.

“Yes, you got me turned on, so I need to do something about it. And no, you can’t watch. And you already helped a lot, thanks. Now leave.”

He stood up laughing and headed to the door. Just before closing it he heard her soft voice again.

“And just so you know, I don’t have hair down there.” her voice was sultry and low. He almost went back in. He cursed while closing the door.

No way he’d sleep without a very hot shower.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long... I'm going through a Voltron phase and it's taking all my brain and will to do anything hahahaha  
> I promise that the next comes next week. And since I'll the traveling in November, I need to speed thing up a bit. at least post some new chapters before I leave. Anyway, enjoy!

Mia slept the whole Sunday. She only got up to eat and to use the bathroom. On Monday morning she was called to the Healer’s chambers, so instead of working with Emrys, she’d be working with Yrene.   
  
Getting there she saw Elide on the bed looking tired and caressing her bump. Mia froze; hopefully, they were both healthy and safe.

“Good morning! What can I do for you today, ladies?” she asked cheerfully, trying to put the weird feelings away.

“Well, we kinda hope you can help us here. You said you had plenty experience with pregnant females and Elide hasn’t been feeling well. I tried to work on her with my magic, but there are some problems with her breathing. And I can’t see if the baby is okay. Since the baby is a separate life from hers; if I can’t touch it, I can’t know for sure if he is fine. So I’d hope you had a better chance at it” Yrene said and Elide had a coughing fit.

“Okay Lady Elide, I’ll try my best.” she walked towards the woman and squeezed her hand. “I’ll be right back.” she left to get her stethoscope on her things. Yes, she brought hers. Habits die hard.

She placed it on the Lady’s chest and asked her to breathe. She noticed a deep sound at the end of expiration that indicated that mucus was stuck in her lungs and she’d need an expectorant tonic to help her put all of it out. Also noticed a high pitched sound on her inspiration that indicated that her airways might be constricted and she’d need something to expand it and improve her breathing. Her heartbeat was steady and normal.

“Did you felt anything unusual with the baby?” Mia asked, carefully touching her belly, feeling the uterine fundus and measuring it with some kind of measuring tape.

“No… The baby doesn’t move that much, it’s still too small… but I’m scared. What if the trip was a lot and Lorcan was right? I don’t want to lose my baby over some stupid decision of mine.” she had tears in her eyes and her hands were back on her belly.

“Look, you are sick. You’ll need to stay here for at least a week before you go back and I’d get a healer to travel with you, just to make sure you two are okay. I -” she looked around and decided she should use the device she brought and kept hidden so far. She looked back at Elide. “I brought something from my world that allows us to listen to the baby’s heartbeat. I really don’t know why I did, since I had no intention of getting pregnant, but I did. I bought it when I was still a student and when I was packing, I looked at it and thought ‘why not?’ and packed it too. I thought I’d be a dead weight but now it might actually help. If you allow me, I’ll get it and we can make sure that your baby is perfectly fine.”

Elide had widened eyes and her lips formed a thin line while she thought about it. “Will it hurt?”

“No, not at all.”

“Okay then,” she said and Mia left running.

When she came back, she had the sonar in her hands and a bottle of gel. She instructed Elide about how it worked and that the gel might be cold. She tried to find where the baby might be and placed the gel. She turned on the device and it made a sound. Elide held Yrene’s hand, the latter had her eyes glued to the device with curiosity. The sonar was placed on top of the gel and it made more static noises. Mia kept moving it for a while at the spot, moved it a bit further up and then a bit downer. Nothing. She did not dare to look at Elide and she moved it next to the belly button. She trained her features into a ‘nothing is wrong, this is ordinary thing’ face. When she moved it, she heard a loud, fast and steady sound and she released a breath and smiled. When she looked at Elide she had wide eyes and tears pooling in them.

Mia looked at her watch and started to count. She heard Elide ask to fetch Lorcan and the other healer went running for the male. After a minute, she looked up. 146 bpm.

“The heartbeat is fast and steady. It’s common to beat faster than yours, don’t worry. The baby sounds fine to me. Not much can be done, but his heartbeat is a very important sign. We’ll treat you and as soon as you get better, you can leave.” she smiled and Elide thanked her. That moment, Lorcan went in like a storm.

“Elide, what’s wrong?” he had worried eyes all over her and held her face between his hands.

“Listen.” she looked at Mia and nodded.

Mia placed again the device on her belly and the sound of the baby’s heartbeat filled the room. Lorcan’s eyes seemed to almost jump out of his face and he gripped Elide’s hands.

“Is that…. That’s our baby?” he whispered. Tears were coming out freely and she nodded, her own eyes shining with tears of joy. He started to laugh and hugged her, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. She patted his back and murmured soothing sounds to him.

Aelin came in the room with wide eyes and watched them holding each other, the baby’s heartbeat was there lulling both to peace. The Queen came near Mia and asked: “Is that -?”

“The baby, yes,” Mia said and explained the device and Elide’s health problems and how the baby was perfectly fine. The Queen stood there for another moment before looking back at Mia. “You are a blessing, Mia. A blessing to us all. You brought joy, life and new things and experiences. I’ll be forever thankful for your presence here.” She bowed her head slightly and Mia bit her lip to stop the tears and hugged the Queen.

Aelin left shortly after and Mia went to find Yrene in the back with the other healers. They were working on Elide’s tonics; Yrene came forward and gave Mia a thankful smile.

“I’ll leave this with you when I go back to… you know,” she gestured vaguely. Somehow, ‘home’ was not a precise word anymore. Orynth was also her home now. Yrene started to protest and all, but Mia cut her off. “Look, I’ll teach you how to use it and the regular health standards for babies and all that. I’ll teach you everything I know. I have a spare set of batteries and I’ll send you more as soon as I can. But I want you to have it. I can always buy another one there. Here, it’ll help you save lives.”

Yrene pondered and nodded. “Thank you, Mia. It means a lot.”

“No problem. And I’ll teach you with Elide since no one else here is pregnant.”

Yrene nodded and excused herself to give Elide her tonics. Some words were exchanged and soon Yrene was back with a undecipherable face.

“Lorcan wants to talk to you,” she said and Mia went over to the male.

He was sitting on a chair next to her. One hand on hers and the other on her belly. Elide was asleep and the meds were left at the bedside table.

“What can I do for you, Lorcan?” Mia asked.

“Tell me what’s wrong with her,” he demanded.

She didn’t say it, but he could have asked Yrene that. She answered anyway. “She has mucus on her lungs and her airway is tight. Imagine a tube that normally functions with a normal width. Now imagine this tube contracts its walls. The width is smaller and the flow diminishes. Now imagine mucus around, blocking some of this tubes… that’s kind of what’s happening. That is what the tonics are for: enlarge the airway back and make the mucus come out. We don’t know what caused it, but pregnant women tend to have their immune system -the part of the body that works to prevent sickness - lowered so it won’t attack the baby. So she’ll need to stay for another week and take the tonics every 8 hours and if she is better by then, you can go home. I told her that it'd be smart to take a healer with you until you reach your house, just to make sure everything goes right. And the baby, from what I could tell, is perfectly fine. No need to worry. Soon she’ll be healthy again and you may return home. Now, I know she just slept, but we need to wake her up so she can take the tonics. Then she may rest.” She smiled and was about to move towards the table when he grabbed her hand. She looked at him and saw gratitude and hope in his eyes.

“Thank you.” he said and let go of her hand. “I’ll wake her and give her the tonics. Can I stay here with her?” Mia nodded and left both of them.

She spent the day taking care of Elide and teaching Yrene how to work with the sonar and how to put and remove the batteries. At the end of the day, she was tired from standing up the whole day; she collapsed on the bed and just stayed there for God knows how long.

She heard a knock on the door and just told the person to come in. Fenrys’ head popped from the door while he said “So, I heard you are one of the big shots among the healers now.” he sat on the edge of the bed and she chuckled.

“No, it was just good luck and technology.” she patted the empty side of the bed next to her and he took off his shoes and laid next to her; actually he was more in a sitting position, but still. She felt his arms pull her towards him and she let him. She placed a hand on top of his chest and just stood there, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. He was playing with strands of her hair and she lost all intention to take a bath and eat before sleep.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Her tongue was heavy, her eyes closed a long time ago. As she felt her conscience leave, she felt Fenrys’ lips brush against her forehead and he said something she didn’t understand.   
\--  
She woke up the next day feeling rested and at peace. And alone. She also was very, very hungry. She went to the Healing chambers after breakfast and found Elide and Lorcan eating. Two days later, she was able to be moved to the bedroom since she was improving. Yrene was still learning how to manage the device and what to look out for during pregnancy: alert signs, what to look for and all that. Of course, she knew basic stuff, but since the development of medicine and a further knowledge about the human body, Mia learned some tells and signs that were new to them and only Crochan witches possessed (since they were able to connect with the baby).

A week later, Elide was completely healed but would still take the tonics until she reached home. Lorcan made sure to ask Mia to accompany them to Perranth along with Fenrys. She said she’d be glad to and went to pack her things. The next day they were off to Perranth, Elide at the carriage with Mia. They barely stopped, making the journey shorter by almost a day.

She helped Elide up her chambers and checked on her before the Lady could go bathe, eat and rest.

“She is as well as she was before the trip. Now, you must rest for a couple of days and then you can go back doing what you always did. Except riding a horse or making big trips like the one we just did. And no heavy weight lifting.” Mia looked at both of them then with a smug grin. “Sex, on the other hand, is actually good for you both and the baby won’t be disturbed at all.”

Elide blushed but sent a piercing look at her husband. “See? No harm for the baby!”

He looked like he was also blushing, and looked at his feet. “Are you sure? He won’t feel it?” he whispered. Mia almost laughed. The big guy wasn’t having sex afraid to hurt his baby. Adorable.

“No need to worry Lorcan. Just… uh- don’t make it rough though. Be gentle, but please, have sex. You two need to keep your marriage too. Only if she bleeds you must stop. But otherwise, you should keep doing it.” Elide smiled and bit her lip. “In two days. You need to rest first.” She sighed but agreed.   
Mia left the room and went to talk to their healer. She discussed what happened and told her to ask for help if needed. After that, she went to her own room and slept right away, tired from the journey.

Mia woke up the next morning from a very pleasant dream. One she rarely had: a sex dream. She took extra care of herself in the shower and after saying goodbye, she mounted her horse with Fenrys and left.

They were leaving this early because some kind of storm was threatening to fall, and they needed to get going before it could hit them. Fenrys only forgot she was human and needed to rest. They stopped few times to use the woods for peeing, but she still needed to sleep, so they stopped in the woods and set camp.

She woke up with the same sex dream, which was weird. She never had them twice in a row… and no way she’d take care of that with Fenrys sleeping next to her. So frustrated, she woke up and went to a nearby stream and washed her face with cold water. When she came back, he was up and eating. After packing and eating, they kept going. It was almost sundown when the storm hit them.

Soaked to the soul, she was shivering so bad her teeth were clacking. Fenrys lead them to some sort of secret cabin they were near. The small house was …. Small. They dismounted the horses and placed them in the bay with some hay and water. They entered the house and Fenrys started to first make a fire in the fireplace. She stood next to it and he started to walk around gathering some things. He came back with two big furs and a blanket. He placed one of the furs on the floor in front of the hearth and the other two things still folded on top of it. He went for the cabinets in the “kitchen” and started to look around.

Mia was going to die from hypothermia, so she did what she had to do: started to undress. The sound of her stripping made Fenrys look at her with wide eyes and a ‘what the fuck are you doing’ expression. She rolled her eyes.

“My clothes are wet,” she said removing her shoes. She was still wearing her shirt and trousers; she had only removed her coat before removing her shoes. What? She was ashamed! And maybe he did have some spare clothes…

“You don’t have other ones?” he asked hopefully; with that, she knew her hopes for spare clothes were gone.

“They’re wet inside my bag. I checked while you were feeding the horses.” she stood and removed her shirt. She heard him curse and turn around. She removed her trousers. She was only in her undergarments. “You know it’s the smartest choice Fen. I don’t wanna die from cold.”

He hummed in agreement and soon enough she was naked and wrapped in the blanket. She tried to remove the water from her clothes and placed them open around the place so they could dry. She laid on the fur and placed the other fur on top of the blanket. She was finishing with that when she heard him start undressing. She trained her eyes on the fire and soon she felt the blanket shift and felt him behind her. They weren’t touching, but there wasn’t much space to be completely apart.

For a very long time, they just stood there listening to the storm and the fire. His body warmed up first and she felt his body heat radiating towards her. She moved closer to him.

“If you want me to warm you, just let me know. There are plenty of ways to do that and I’d be happy to help you in every single one of them” she could feel the smirk on his lips and scoffed.

“Don’t even think about it, Fen.” she felt the covers move like he was shrugging.

“I need to pee, but I’ll be right back,” he warned and stood up. “And feel free to watch if you want to. I’m not shy…”

She rolled her eyes and stood there, not moving an inch. When he returned, she immediately felt his warmth and relaxed.

“You have tattoos on your back!” He said surprised touching the patterns on her left shoulder. She shivered. “What do they mean?”

“Well, the one you’re touching is one I made for my mom. See the two elephants the big one and the small? That’s us. I always liked elephants. And the phrase ‘To whatever end’ atop of it means that I’ll always love and think of her. On my other shoulder, it’s three cats, a memory of my furry babies. The other ones on my spine are book references. My favorite books carved on my skin.”

“Tell me about them,” he asked.

“The one you’re touching is the trident of Poseidon, as a mention to the Percy Jackson series. The one under it is the Grishaverse symbol for series of books from the same author that I like very much. The one under it is the rune of Frey for the Magnus Chase books. I have another… wanna see?” she asked and looked over her shoulder to see him nod.

She removed the blanket from her side and with her free hand, she covered her breasts from sight. The other arm moved so he could see the one on her ribs. “This one is a very special one. Is for the Throne of Glass series and the ACOTAR one at the same time.” She remembered the draw: a circle with a stag crowned with fire and atop of it, a mountain with three starts on top." She felts his thumb caress the skin and goosebumps started to form under his touch.

“Any other ones?” he asked; his voice was hoarse and low. She pulled the blanket up again.

“Yes. On the other side I have a moon and the name ‘Luna’ right in front of it for my sister,” she paused before saying “I have one under my right boob that says ‘The ice does not forgive.’”

“Can I see it?” he asked playfully.

She turned to look at him over his shoulder and paused. He looked… _wow_. He looked like a god. His dark skin was shining in the light from the fire and his eyes were like dark black pits, warm, mesmerizing, enchanted. His curly blond hair was loose, strands hanging around his strong neck, over the arm that was supporting his head; his lips were drawn in a sinful smile and for a second, she wanted to devour him. She forced her eyes not to look down from his face. He saw the look in her eyes and bit his lower lip. Damn him. “Please?” he tried again.

“You wish.” she turned back to the fire. Her gut was twisting and she closed her eyes to try to keep herself together. She felt him come closer, but not touching her.

“Why are you being so mean to me, Mia? Let me see it…” he whispered in her ear and she felt a chill down her spine. Two could play this game.

“Maybe if you behave, I’ll let you see it tomorrow,” she said, trying to use her most seductive voice. It sounded strangled and weird. She was useless in flirting.

He laughed, sensing her failed attempt of seducing him, and whispered again, this time next to the skin of her neck. “I’ll play nice then. Good night Mia. And if you change your mind, I’m right here behind you”. She shivered again and pulled the blanket up.

“Good night Fenrys,” she said and closed her eyes. Soon she heard his breathing get deeper and a soft snore, almost a cat purr, come from him. She smiled and let the sounds around her lull her to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, it took me a lifetime to post this. But here it is!   
> This is very NSFW. The whole chapter. Just so you know...  
> Enjoy!

Mia was burning. Not from the fire, but from desire. His strong hands roamed over her body, his lips on hers, eliciting moans from deep inside her throat; she was grinding her thighs together in order to get some friction, she was desperate; she moaned again and he chuckled, a deep rich sound that only made her desire grow. She wanted him to touch her, she wanted to feel him on her, inside her, and he just… chuckled.

“Mia..” she heard his voice calling her name. She moaned again and pulled him closer.

“Mia, as much as I’m loving this, I’d rather touch you as you’re asking me with you awake,” Fenrys said and she paused. Conscience coming back to her.

She felt it then: their bodies were pressed together, barely any space between them. She had her arms wrapped around him, one hand in his hair and the other on his hips and he was holding her waist; her breasts were pressed against his skin, her nipples hard and sensitive; her legs were tangled with his and his thigh was between her legs and she noticed she wasn’t rubbing her thighs, she was rubbing herself on _his_ thigh. Her face was on his neck and his lips were on her forehead. She also felt something poke her in her stomach… _oh fuck_.

She blushed and groaned in shame this time. Another erotic dream and this time she was with someone else. She buried her face in his neck completely ashamed and horny. She was probably next to her period. It only happened when she was next to it; that would also explain her sore breasts.

“Sorry… I’m so so sorry Fen!” she said and he chuckled. His arms tightened around her and he placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

“So you were having an erotic dream. What’s the problem?”

“I was rubbing myself on you!” she said. Her words muffled.

“I can’t understand what you just said, gorgeous. Maybe you should try to move your lips away from my neck when you speak…” she pinched him and he yelped. She spoke again. “I still can’t hear you…”

“I WAS RUBBING MYSELF IN YOU AND WE’RE NAKED!” she yelled and looked into his eyes. And then blushed again. She noticed her center was still pressed against him and it was still screaming to be touched, asking for her to move on and finish it.

“So? I liked it.” she buried her face again in his chest. “Does it happen often?” he asked and she shook her head. “Who were you dreaming about?” he started to caress her ribs. She held her breath not to moan.

“Was it Micah?” she snorted. “Rowan?” she pinched him again next to his ass. “Mia! Ouch, it hurts!”

“Then don’t ask stupid questions!” she looked at him again. He moved his thigh against her center and she couldn't help but moan and rest her head against his arm. She thought her eyes would roll inside her skull.

“Hm… I like when you moan, you knew that?” she lost the ability to answer as he once again moved. She dug her nails into his skin and bit her lip. God, he was killing her. “Of course I haven’t heard you moan like this until yesterday when you were asleep in the forest.” she open her eyes to that and saw him smirking. “Yes, you were moaning loudly. I pretended not to hear and to be asleep, just to see what you would do after such dream. I was kind of upset when you stood up and went for the stream.” his eyes were living flames, he had a hungry expression that made her want him to devour her.

“Today, when you moved towards me, I thought it was only for body heat. But then you started to touch me, to come closer, to moan and when you found my thigh and started grinding against it… gods, I almost lost it.” he said and closed his eyes. “ I had to wake you up before…” he stopped himself. When he opened his eyes, she saw desire written all over his face. “You didn’t answer my question, Mia. Who was the lucky guy?” He looked at her like he already knew the answer.

Like some sort of bravery took over her body, she said “You. It was you. Every single time was you.”

He took a deep breath as to calm himself and pressed his lips to her forehead again. A second past and then “Let me take care of you, Mia. Let me help you find release. Let me finish your dream.” he asked; his voice small but steady.

She pondered his words. She needed release. She’d been on the edge for a few days. Her cycle was irregular, it’s been three months without her period and probably was why she felt so horny. It was a one-time thing. No one would know. And the rain was still pouring outside, so no way they’d leave now. She pushed him on his back and straddled him. His hands went to her hips and as she lowered herself to kiss him he spoke:

“Only if you promise me not to fake anything” she stopped. He remembered what she told him days ago: she faked it so her lovers could finish and she could go home. She nodded and leaned over, pressing her lips against him. “And I promise to try my best to make you know what an orgasm feels like with someone else.” she shivered again and devoured his lips.

He had pouty lips, delicious; his taste was intoxicating even in the morning. For the briefest second she worried about her morning breath but soon enough it was out of her mind. She bit his lower lip and he growled. She tangled her hand in his hair and it felt like wavy silk. Was that even a thing? She couldn't bring herself to care at the moment.

Her hips started grinding on him and she noticed, very happily, that his cock was between her folds, pressed flat against his stomach. Somehow, when she laid him on his back, it stayed like that. He moaned low and deep with the feeling; his hands gripped her hips harder.

“Gods, Mia, you’re so wet!” he said between kisses. “I was going crazy feeling your wetness on my thigh and not being able to do anything about it!” his hands went up and cupped her petite breasts. She gasped and pulled away when he squeezed it. “What?” he said worriedly.

“They’re just… sore. Go easy on them.” she said and shrugged. He gently placed his hands back on her breasts and his thumbs rubbed very carefully her nipples; the action made her moan once again and he smiled.

With a swift movement that she almost didn't notice, he flipped them, standing now on top. She saw him them. Completely bare before her. Sure, she already saw him shirtless, but the sight of him completely naked made her core hot and needy once more.

“You are beautiful Fenrys!” She placed one hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder, her legs spread wide between his and her foot was stroking his calf. “Completely beautiful. Not only outside, but also here” she placed a hand over his heart and he smiled, a genuine smile. He kissed her again and whispered a ‘thank you’ against her lips.

The kiss now was gentle, caring, filled with emotions. His hands were firm and light at the same time, every touch making her skin crawl and need more of him. He kissed her jaw, her earlobe and she lost it then. She loved earlobe kisses and bites and he noticed that, taking his sweet time in that sensitive area.

He moved to her collarbones and her breath was heavy and short, her hands always grabbing his hair, his shoulders, his back…

When his mouth found her breasts, her back arched instantly. She never felt much pleasure in that region, but she was burning and every touch from him set her on fire again. She’d been horny before, but never like that!

He sucked, bit, swirled his tongue on it and the tiny things could almost fit entirely in his mouth. He moved to the other one while his hands went to her thighs. She pressed her heels to his butt and he chuckled, the feeling of him vibrating on her breast made her moan once more.

After he was done with it, he went downer. His tongue played with her navel and she started to whine. Her center was pulsing with want and she couldn’t find anything to rub herself on. He noticed her anticipation and stopped, hovering just above where she painfully ached for his touch.

“Fenrys…” she begged and his eyes locked with hers. She saw the hunger in them, the promise to stop at nothing until he pleased her. She was trembling with need and her vision was blurred with all the desire coursing through her body.

When she felt his knuckle softly caressing her center, her body jerked and she gasped. He chuckled once more and looked down.

“So wet, so red and soft!” he licked his lips and hummed. He lowered his head and she felt his hair tickle her thighs. And when he was only a breath away he looked at her face again. She bit her lip in anticipation. “I have to ask, is it okay if I -”

“ _Fenrys_ , for fucks’ sake, eat me out!” she almost yelled and he smiled.

“As you wish, _cupita_ ,” he said. She almost came when he spoke in the Old Fae Language with her. She had no idea what it meant. Actually, it could mean ‘fat horny pig’ and she wouldn’t mind.

When his lips pressed the first kiss just above her bundle of nerves, her breath hitched and her hips moved up; he placed a hand on her belly to keep her in place. When his tongue made the first swipe over her, she cried out, and he moaned, which just increased the pleasure. He worked slowly at first, achingly slow. Humming while he tasted her like she was the finest wine he ever tasted. It made her feel powerful, beautiful.

He started to pick up his pace, sometimes working on her clit with his tongue, teeth, and lips, other thrusting her core with his tongue, and others just making long swipes all over her. Her pleasure kept rising and she couldn’t think about anything else but the feeling of Fenrys feasting on her. At some point, he wasn’t soft anymore, he was rough and precise, making her feel about to explode. She was over the edge of something beautiful and she didn’t want him to stop for his life. He, noticing her body language, thrust one finger inside of her and she came, crying out his name.

He chuckled and kept working on her, no doubt wanting to keep going, but it was just too much, her body was jumping with every flick of his tongue on her clit and she was feeling too much. She pulled his hair, and he looked at her. God, he looked good between her thighs!

“Stop with the tongue… too much..” the words were heavy and slow, every word felt heavy. Her breaths were short and fast. She was in heaven.

He stopped licking her but his finger didn’t stop moving inside her. “Better?” he asked and she nodded. He kept working with his finger and moved to her eye level. “You taste so good, I don’t even have words to describe it, _cupita_.” He kissed her and she could taste herself in his mouth like he wanted to show her how good she tasted. As they kissed, he inserted another finger and she moaned. “Does it feel good, _cupita mea_?”

“Oh, Fen, it does. Don’t stop!” she whined and he decided to try his luck adding another finger. She made a pained noise. His pace faltered, she felt him withdraw the third finger but she grabbed his arm. “Leave it in. It hurts just a little bit, but I can take it.” His eyes were concerned but he nodded and started to move again.

The pain was different. Was a stretch. She was wet, ready and wanting. She reached for his cock and when her hand found it, he whimpered and bit her lip hard; she felt his fangs for the first time, drawing blood. She yelped and he pulled back with wide eyes. He was about to start apologizing and she moved forward biting his lip. Hard. He moaned. If he liked it hard, she’d give it to him hard.

She pumped his cock slow and hard. He rested his forehead on her shoulder while he still worked on her with his fingers. She kept pumping him, picking up her pace and so did he on her. He was making the most delicious sounds on her neck and she felt him close. Damn, she was close again. She stopped working on his length and went for his balls. With that, she felt him falter with his ministrations and she smiled. She kept playing with him and he was now kissing and biting her neck and shoulders. She moved again for his achingly hard cock and worked on him. After a while he started trembling with one hand still inside her, the other fisting her hair and his mouth on her shoulder. He had his fangs grazing her skin and she knew he was refraining himself not to come.

“Come for me Fenrys,” she said nibbling his ear while working on him. “ I want you to come” and when she finished saying that, he bit her neck and he came hard, spilling on her stomach, his hot seed warming her skin. She gasped when he bit her, but the feeling was too intense, painful, and too primal for her to care. When he came out of his high, he was panting and he removed his fingers from inside her and his canines from her skin. He gently licked the wound so it could close without much damage. He looked at her with eyes on fire and fear that he had hurt or scared her, so she smiled reassuring him that it was okay.

“I was the one supposed to please you, _cupita_ ,” he said and when he spoke again in that foreign language, her core ached again, missing his fingers, wanting his cock. He noticed the effect of that and smiled. “Not the other way around. But I’m glad you did. Now I can go down on you again until you come time after time. And all the while I’ll talk to you in the Old Language, how about that, huh _cupita mea_?” When she moaned, he took as an incentive to go on with his plan but when he looked at her stomach he frowned. “I should clean you up first…” she grabbed his hands before he could move.

“No. Don’t. Leave it like that.” And she let go of him and with one of her fingers, she swiped his sperm and brought the finger to her mouth. The taste was strong, but intoxicating nonetheless. All the while he watched her and a possessive growl came from him in pleasure with the sight. “Now you can go back to eat me out.” she raised a brow and he laughed.

“Bossy.”

“I am. _Move_.”

With a chuckle, he went down on her again. This time, he worked with his fingers and his mouth combined. Soon enough she was about to come again. She tugged his hair and he looked up. “Inside me. Now.” His eyes shone with something like pride or… whatever. He stood from her, removed his fingers and stroke himself twice with the hand that was inside her. His eyes were on her the whole time while he positioned himself on top of her. She placed one leg on his shoulder to give him better access and he hummed in approval. Just when she felt his head at her entrance he stopped.

“You sure you want this?”

“I swear Fen if you don’t -”

“Okay, Okay. _Gods_. Just tell me if it hurts. And if you’re not enjoying, let me know. This has to be good for both of us.” he stroke her cheek gently and she smiled. Almost forgot how needy her core was. Almost.

She moved to kiss him and he met her halfway. The kiss was sloppy and fast. When she laid back, he nudged her entrance and slowly, ever so slowly, started to slide in. She arched her back and bit her bottom lip; her hands gripping the fur under her body so strongly that almost ripped it out. When she looked back at him, she saw drops of sweat roll down his temples and she felt her heart ache: he was being slow and careful for her, not to hurt her. Their eyes met and she nodded and he moved a little faster. The feeling of him stretching her was… different. It hurt. A lot. Even stretched from his fingers the pain was there remembering her how long had it been since the last time she had sex. She had never been so full. The pain was there, making her uneasy and stiff. She forced herself to relax and Fenrys sensing her pain, leaned over for a kiss and stopped moving. She relaxed slowly, bit by bit until the pain was a mere whisper. When she told him to keep sinking, he started to move slowly again. The pain was there, but since she was more relaxed, it was just a noise in the back of her mind. But she noticed it was wonderful. Nothing like what she experienced before. Maybe with the others, she didn’t feel safe enough, horny enough, in love enough. Her body seemed to be made for him and his generous, very, very generous length.

When they were finally joined almost to the hilt, which only seemed possible because of the position she was in, and even then, not all of him was inside her, he moaned. Something primal, animal and pure pleasure.

“Oh _mi conpar_ , you feel so good! _Tam bonus_!” his hoarse voice was deep, making her feel loved and desired. His hand went for her sensitive breasts and as he slowly started to withdraw he worked on her boobs. When he was about to entirely withdraw he sunk back in and that time she moaned. Loudly. “ _Etiam mi conpar, unusquisque gemet ad me_ ,” he said while moving again. God, he was going to be the death of her!

He moved slowly at first until he was sure that no pain was caused. Or until the pain from the stretch faded. Then, he started to go faster, but still gentle. They were sweating, panting and all the time he whispered sweet words in that delicious language of his. When she was done with the gentleness, she bucked her hips up hard and he groaned. She whispered ‘harder’ to him and he obliged. He was hitting now the right spot but still was not enough. Sensing her needs, his thumb worked on her clit while he thrust fast and hard. She was unable to keep the moans and pleas to herself and he was not being quiet either. She couldn’t listen to the storm anymore, or the fire. And if someone got inside the cabin, she wouldn’t have noticed or cared.

“Come to me, Mia. Make me the luckiest male ever. Come, _mi conpar_ ” his husky, deep voice was her undoing. She came with a silent cry, her body convulsing so hard she lost track of everything, except him inside her. She was aware he was still in, thrusting her, and her walls were clenching around him relentlessly. She felt it then, his warmth filling her just like it happened on her stomach. She felt his warmth and him pulsing inside her. She also felt his body over her, his hot breath on her skin and the up and down of his chest. She caressed his hair while he drove out of his high. The sound of rain came back to her mixed with his pants.

She felt blessed, full, satisfied and loved. It was stupid, but she knew she was in love. And that’s why it couldn’t go on after they left. But she would think about it later. Now, she was relishing in the feeling of completeness. She had her first orgasm like that, with someone inside her. She started to giggle. He looked up, his eyes filled with the same feelings she had and he quirked a brow.

“God, Fenrys, it was _perfect_. I just feel so happy. And even happier it was with you.” Her hand cupped his cheek and he kissed her tenderly.

“It was my pleasure, _mi conpar_. I feel the exact same way. Gods, I never wanna leave this place.” he buried his head where the valley of her breasts should be. She chuckled.

“Me neither. But we have to.” He looked up with sad eyes now. “That’s why we’re gonna make every single second we spend in this cabin worth. Until the storm passes and we have to leave.” She crossed her legs around his waist and her breath hitched with the sensation it provoked where they were joined. His smile was devilish.

“I might need some time before next round, you know. And I’m freaking hungry, I might even eat one of the horses.” He laughed and she pulled him up for another kiss.

“Fine. Grab us something to eat. But something quick and easy because I don’t want to waste any time outside this fur.” Now his eyes shone again with another kind of hunger. He moved his hips against her and she whimpered.

“Forget about the food.”

“Good boy! We enjoy this now because it’s not happening again outside these walls.” As much as it pained her to say the words, he needed to know she was okay with him not wanting her more than this time. And she needed to force her mind to accept that this was once in a lifetime experience.

His eyes said something like _“We’ll see about that”_ and he removed himself from her and his mouth went just where she wanted him once again.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so soooo sorry for how long it took to update this.  
> I was traveling to see some relatives and I didn't have access to my docs and also English is my second language so I need to edit it before posting.  
> It took some time, but it's here. And it's not huge either. I'm also working on the next chapters too, so maybe I can update it more often... but don't get your hopes up, since it's Holiday season and all that. Anyway, thank you for your patience!

The rain stopped next to dusk so they decided to stay for the night as well. They cuddled for the night and in the morning, during the shower, they had sex again. At some point during their lovemaking, he asked her about her lack of hair on her lady parts. She laughed and told him that she had done a procedure that removed permanently the hairs in that region. He told her he liked it.

During the day, they barely looked at each other; the tension was palpable. He didn’t want things to end like that. Abstaining from amazing sex should be a crime. And that was amazing, torturous and delicious sex. Things had changed and Fenrys didn’t know what to do: should he tell her how he felt or not? Fucking decisions.

The riding was painful since their intimate parts were sore from all the friction and activity. It was kind of funny to see her yelp when the horse went faster or made an unexpected move. Not so much fun when it was with him though.

At night after they set up a small camp and ate, one look into each other’s eyes and they were laying together. Yes, they slept together again. But just sleep. No sex. But a lot of making out though. He loved the feeling of her body next to his. And in the morning, while they bathed in the stream, he enjoyed the view of her beautiful body. He didn't try to have sex because of their deal, but that didn't stop him from helping her wash up and kiss her bare shoulder. Apparently, that was not what she had in mind since she turned around and kissed him without further warning; that led them to sex. They agreed that it was the last time, though. _Right_.

The journey was fast since they were closer to town and just before lunch, they reached the city. The smell, the laughter, joy and peace were so familiar to him now, he felt immediately at ease. His horse seemed to feel the same. As he looked at Mia, he was speechless. She had the sunbathing her skin, her red curly hair flying around and she had her eyes closed and an easy smile on her lips. She looked just as peaceful as he felt. But she looked prettier.

They were greeted in the castle by a worried Queen that shot thousands of questions like ‘Where the hell were you two?’, ‘Why didn’t you send a letter or something?’, ‘You two look weird, what happened?’ ‘Is Elide okay? And the baby?’ and they told about the storm that apparently took a detour around the city and did not grace the streets of Orynth with its cold rain; Mia filled in about Elide and the baby.

They spent the rest day apart. Fenrys felt lonely during the night, his bed felt cold and he didn’t sleep well thinking of Mia. In the morning, when he was opening the door for his morning jog, he saw her. She was going to her choirs and stopped when she saw him.

“Good Morning, Fen.” She whispered. Her eyes told him that she had the same uneasy night as he did. He opened the door and stepped inside.

“Good Morning, _mi conpar_ ” He knew what his words did to her. He saw her wards drop and she stepped inside. Yes, they had sex. And all the while he told her how much he missed her, her scent, her breathing, her skin…

After realizing it was impossible to keep distance, no place in the castle was safe. Anywhere they saw each other and had time, they fucked. In the closets, under the stairs, inside bathrooms, stables, deposits, war room, dark corners and especially their bedrooms. Inside them, no surface was spared: walls, bed, chaises, desks, bathtub, shower, closet, the floor, rug, chair, balcony… they were like animals in heat. And the cat always seemed to know when things were about to go wild because he went away every time and only got back when they were about to fall asleep; he always laid next to them, mainly next to her belly, so he was the tiny-small spoon, as Mia called it.

Sex wasn't always easy as it seemed, sometimes, they couldn't be joined the way they both wanted because she felt too much pain, so he did his best to only please her and avoid the pain which meant that they had to use their skills to proportionate pleasure with other body parts and that wasn't bad or disappointing at all; they actually quite liked it.

Of course they also spent time together cuddling; she braided his hair, which raised a lot of questions when he showed up at training with some fancy braids in his hair; reading to each other, yes, she did most of the work in this situation; bathing each other; talking till late hours; making jokes and just being around each other. They were like magnets: always next, close and seeking each other.

A week after they got back, he went to the bakery in the afternoon and saw Micah with a red nose and swollen eyes. He felt bad instantly; he was sleeping with the woman the man was courting. He decided to play cool, though.

“Micah, are you okay?” he asked with a hand over the man’s shoulder.

“No, Lord Fenrys.” he said and sniffed.

“Wanna talk about it?” he asked hoping he didn’t. He always felt awkward in these situations.

“She… Mia ended whatever was we had. Even before we started!” a silent tear fell. Oh… okay.

“Why?” he asked. She obviously didn’t say it was because they were having sex, or the man would be furious with him. But he was curious to hear what she had said.

“She said she is leaving soon to her homeland and she couldn’t take me with her. So it wasn’t fair of her to give me hope of a relationship. So she apologized and left.” he wiped his eyes. “Is it true? Is she leaving?” he asked.

Fenrys nodded and after he got what he came for, he went back to the Castle. He went straight to Mia’s room. He needed to talk to her about that. He didn’t want her to leave. Damn, he called her _his cupita_ , his beloved! And said a bunch of other things to her… things that he thought were just in the heat of the moment, but were said with his heart: _mi conpar_ , my mate. Of course, he knew it wasn’t a real mating bond like Rowan and Aelin had; it was impossible since she was human. But it felt right. It felt like their souls connected; like they were meant to be. He loved the feeling of her. He was falling in love with her.

He knocked at her door and heard Aelin’s voice tell him to come in. He cursed mentally and walked in. As he made some sort of excuse for looking out for Mia at that time in the afternoon, he looked inside and froze. She was dressed in undergarments and was sunbathing on her balcony. The other two females were talking to her on her couch and the cat was snoring in the bed. Mia stood up and went for her water bottle. She shot him a quizzical look.

“I went to the bakery and bought some goods. I was stopping by to let you know before Aelin could eat it all. But since she’s here, maybe you don’t stand a chance.” He said glancing at Aelin. His eyes hurt from wanting to look at Mia, but he made an effort to play cool. The Queen and Lys left to bring a basket and some drinks while he stayed there and ogled her.

She stepped closer and her finger drew patterns on his chest. His cock started to harden; that was how much she influenced him. He was about to say what he came to say, but she was faster.

“I can wear this tonight if you want to…” she whispered into his ear and her hand lightly touched the bulge of his pants. He gasped and nodded. She chuckled and turned around. “I advise you to leave before they arrive. I can’t smell the scent of your arousal, but they can. And that delicious hint between your legs would also give it away…” she trailed off while turning around and walking back to her spot in the sun.

He left to his bedroom cursing himself, her and that kind of underwear, Aelin, and Lysandra and the gods for making him live in a house surrounded by nosy Fae. He waited until they were gone. The second he heard both females out of her room, he went straight in. As she turned around, he lounged for her and he worshiped her body for a very long time.

After that intimate moment, he spoke. “I talked to Micah today.”

She looked at him through her lashes “And?”

“He told me you ended things.”

“Yes. It wasn’t fair to him. I woke up with a magnificent basket at my doorstep and I remembered he existed. I felt ashamed and went over to do the right thing.” she shrugged.

“I’m happy you did. I don’t like to share. And it’d drive me mad to think of someone else with you…”

She chuckled. “Such a territorial Fae male!”

“Are you really leaving?” he blurted out and she blinked, the smile fading from her lips. After a while, she nodded. He wanted to ask her to stay; tell her to stay with him. But he couldn’t find the will to push the words out. So he kissed her and poured every emotion and plea into the kiss which she corresponded with the same intensity. But neither said a word.

They kept meeting and almost every day they slept together, tangled in each other. Of course, the sex was great, but moments like that made him feel… safe. At ease. Peaceful. And made harder to leave before anyone woke up in the house. It was a secret of them. He would not push her.

A week after that, they were having dinner together at the great dining room, and he felt her foot playing with his ankle under the table. She looked completely focused on her meal. People were talking and eating. Her leg went up and was touching his knee; up and was on his thigh. He was having trouble to eat now; he was sure that at any second, all the Faes in the room would smell his arousal. Her foot caressed his bulge and he moaned. The whole table paused and looked at him. He saw some nostrils flare and he saw Mia’s sheepish expression towards him. Sneaky actress. He stood up, bent over his stomach and moaned again, that time seeming more painful than aroused.

“Excuse me” and winnowed right outside. He braced himself next to the door and listened.

“What was wrong with him?” Aelin asked and Rowan coughed.

“It didn’t look pleasant,” Lys said.

“Mia, could you please check on him?” Aelin asked.

“Sure my Queen. After I finish my meal. Right now he’s probably busy at the bathroom…” Some laughs. “I told him not to eat that suspicious food next to the temple.” some at the table snorted.

“Everyone knows better than to eat that piece of shit. He probably lost his mind.” Aedion said.

The little devil seemed to play everyone else into her lies. Except for Rowan. His cough was too suggestive. No need to say that when she showed up in his chambers later, he made her pay for that wicked trick by torturing her in bed.

A week after that, they started to extend their encounters to outside the castle. They went to dinner together, he took her dancing and to the theater and Orchestra. She loved to see all of it with him. And every time he could, he held her hand while they walked. He took her to see the night sky on their spot in the woods and slept there. It was beautiful and he shifted to his wolf form to keep her warmer. They were always attending to the Fair on Sundays and he loved to see her carefree and light. He loved the sound of her voice, her ability with the strings and the way she moved dancing with others. Connall always managed to dance with her, as the other males in the castle. She even danced with Rowan! Of course that during all that time, Micah was on the edge of the crowd staring at her. It was kind of freaky, but the guy was hurt… it was understandable.

One night he woke up alone. It was too early for her to have left. He got up and looked inside his room: nothing. He went to hers: nothing. He started to worry and walk around the castle. When he was losing his mind and was about to warn someone, he heard her humming somewhere; he followed the sound and when he stopped at the kitchen’s door, he was amazed to see her chopping vegetables and cooking something on the stove. Actually, it was more than one thing. Something sweet and something salty. He cleared his throat and she almost jumped out of her skin.

“ _God_ , Fen! You’re so silent!” she complained with her palm pressed to her chest. He came forward to check on what she was cooking.

“Midnight snack?” He asked and she chuckled, blushing furiously.

“Yup. Just woke up hungry. Had to cook. Will you help me?” she was only wearing his tunic and that would frame them if someone walked in… and he didn’t care actually. He was getting tired of hiding, but he kept secret because of her. And they cooked and ate together. After that, they went to bed and had a peaceful night of sleep.

Days later, she had food poisoning. They ate at the Fair and she was sick for three days. Throwing up from morning to dusk, especially when food was around. She didn’t stand the smell of anything. Yrene gave her something for it, but she needed to let it out her system. He was there with her the whole time. Changing the sheets while she bathed, holding her hair while she put everything and nothing out from her stomach, cuddling with her in the night and lulling her to sleep. The following days still made her sick with strong smells, but nothing major.

A few days later she had a fever and a cold. “I never get sick! My immune system is perfect!” she whined to Yrene. “What’s wrong with me?” she mumbled between tears. He saw Yrene frown from the corner of his eye, but soon it was gone. She prepared tonics and Yrene said she needed to talk to her after she felt better; she also asked Fenrys to take care of her in his spare time. He hated leaving her, but he had to do his job. Whenever he got back, she cuddled next to him and slept peacefully.

A few days later she was better and woke up all worked up. Before they went to work, they had a long, passionate sex. And while he held her afterwards, he said the words that were trapped in his chest: “Stay.” She looked up at him and he went on. “Stay with me, don’t go back.” he caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes.

“I have to.” he was about to start protesting, she went on. “They need to know I’m alive. But I’ll come back. And maybe - maybe you could come with me to my world. You could see how it is and help me buy some more books and bring them back here. I’d also love for them to meet you…” she stopped and bit her lip waiting for his answer.

“Of course I’d go with you, _mi conpar_! Gods, I- I-” he stopped himself. He was about to tell her he loved her. But what if it was too rushed? What if she didn’t feel the same? He buried his face in her neck and stood there breathing her in.

“I know. I do too.” She said playing with his hair. When he pushed away to look at her in the eyes, he lost his breath. The rising sun was bathing her skin and making her glow; her eyes were sparkling with emotion, love written all over it. He kissed her then, his personal goddess, his angel, his soul mate. As they made love again, slow, loving and gentle, he couldn’t help but feel whole. He found his place in the world and it was in her arms. 


	13. Chapter 13

Fenrys let her sleep in. It felt great because after their lovemaking, she fell asleep quite quickly but she also had a job and she was currently late. Almost 3 hours late. Yrene would ask her liver for this. Instead of apologizing, she just went in like nothing happened.

“Why are you late?” Yrene asked behind the desk.

“I overslept.” she shrugged and went for her usual chores.

“You’ve been sleepy…” she said dragging Mia’s attention to her. “I see you napping often and eating all the time. Plus you keep getting sick and some smells trigger your nausea. You know where I’m going with this Mia?” She asked crossing her arms over her chest, eyeing her carefully.

Mia shook her head trying to understand what she was implying. Yrene rolled her eyes.

“You’re smart, but sometimes you’re just clueless. Lay down.” When Mia obliged she felt Yrene’s hands on her stomach, doing some sort of careful search. When she touched her lower abdomen, she smiled and looked back at a very confuse Mia.

“Mia, how long has it been since you had your last period?”

“Over three months. My cycle is irregular and birth control pills always made me sick so I don’t take them. I let my body be free… why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you’re pregnant, dummy! And last time I checked, you weren’t sleeping with anyone...” and she placed her hands on her hips and waited, smiling the whole time.

She was pregnant. _Fuck_.

Of course! It made sense! When she and Fen got together for the first time she wasn’t next to her period, _she was ovulating!!!_ And now she was… what? 5 weeks? She was so overwhelmed she almost missed Aelin coming in demanding to know who the hell was getting pregnant before she did. When she looked at Mia in bed her face went to angry to confuse and finally joyous.

“MIA!!! THAT’S AMAZING! I mean, I still can’t believe that you just got pregnant before I did even being here for 3 months, but that’s great, sweetie!!! Who’s the father? Let me guess: Micah?” she said hugging her and Lys also came into view with a soft smile on her lips. She noticed the expectant faces and shook her head.

“No, I- I… Micah and I never…” she was having a very hard time processing things. She was pregnant! How did that happen? Not _how_ , but… shit. That was a lot.

“Okay… Mia? Are you okay?” Aelin asked concerned.

“Just… just gimme a sec.” she sat down and rubbed her face and looked around. She was having a baby. And things between her and Fenrys would be noticeable now. Even if they kept secret until the baby was born, somehow they’d need to know. They would know. If the baby looked like their dad… The thought reminded her of said dad. What if he didn’t want this child? Would she be able to let them go now that she knew about them?

She never thought of herself as a mom. She was always great with kids but never thought she’d have kids. Her hand went to the lower spot on her abdomen and she bit her lip.

“I need to talk to him first… it’s not just something about me, you know? He might not even want this...” she looked into Aelin’s eyes and she smiled softly while nodding. “If he doesn’t want the baby, then - then I’m leaving after the baby is born. I don’t wanna travel through worlds while carrying them since I might miscarriage. But if he does… then we’ll work from there. I don’t think I can give up this baby. I’m fucking scared but I'm also happy. I need time to think. I’m sorry.” she stood up and moved to leave, but Aelin took her hand making her stop and turn around.

“We’re here if you need us. And if the father is who I think it is, he’ll be the happiest male ever to be given a chance to be a dad.” Aelin smiled and Mia felt tears in her eyes. And she also noticed how she used the word _'male_ ' instead of _'man'_. She nodded and went out.

She stopped when she reached the woods in the back of the garden and heard the creek. She sat down and started to think. She stood there until hunger made her come back to the castle; she had decided what to do. After she ate she went to Fenrys’ room and went in without knocking; he wasn’t there at that time of day. She laid on his bed and breathed his scent in. She must have fallen asleep because it was dark when she felt him reaching for her in bed, wrapping her in his arms. She sighed contently and then remembered what she was about to tell him, instantly tensing.

“What?” he asked curiously.

“I need to tell you something,” she said and he kissed her temple.

“Me too...”

She looked at him, barely being able to see his features in the dark. She touched his face and felt he was pressing his lips together, probably tense and anxious. She nodded asking him to go on; it was good that he had great sight because if he was human as she is, he wouldn't have been able to see her nodding.

“I was out today looking for some of the best builders in town… I want us to be free and stay together without worrying that people might find out about us and… if you want to, maybe - maybe we can start something. Be a real couple and have our own place. Nothing far, maybe at our spot in the woods, something private but also near the castle.” he looked at her but she was so amazed she didn’t have words to start saying how happy she was. Apparently, he interpreted it the wrong way ‘cause he started to rush talking again. “Don’t get me wrong, I love living here but I’d like us to have some privacy. And Mia, I love you and I want someday to have a chance to have a family, one that’s mine, that no one can touch or take away from me… _Please say something!_ ” he was shrieking at that point.

She was crying. But it was tears of happiness. She kissed him and whispered the words “I love you too” on his lips. She felt him smile and smiled too.

“Can I tell them to start building it then? They said it’d take around three weeks to get everything done.”

“Of course you can Fen! But I think we should tell Aelin first. Since we live in her house and stuff.” she shrugged and he kissed her nose.

“Of course. We’ll tell her tonight at dinner then.” and she nodded. “You had something to tell me too, didn’t you?”

She remembered what she had to tell him and took a deep breath. “I… uh, I’m pregnant,” she said and he went still. “And the baby is yours, just if you’re wondering.” she knew he knew that, but still.

He was silent for a while and Mia was starting to get even more nervous when he whispered “Are you sure?” and something like awe and disbelief shone through his tone.

“Yeah... Yrene confirmed today. Actually, she confronted me about it and examined me and _voila_ , I’m officially pregnant. I can’t believe I missed the signs!” she let out a heavy sigh and waited for his response for like, 2 minutes before continuing “Look, I get it, it’s a lot. But if you don’t wanna be involved, it’s okay, I’ll go back to my world after the baby is born and you don’t have to worry about it anymore. I know you want a family and for us to live together, but this is unexpected and I don’t know how you’ll react to it or how that fits into your plans. And while I’m here, I’ll look for a place to live so you don’t need to be involved if you don’t want it and -”

“Are you insane? Mia, this is the best news I ever got in life! I never -I didn’t think -I never expected to have a child because I’m a mess and who would want to have a baby, a family with a guy like me? Of course, I wanted to have something with you but I didn’t know how you’d react to my feelings. And now, the woman I love is telling me I have a chance of having a family, the dream I always had but never dared to wish for!! MIA!” and he squeezed her and pulled her face to his, pressing his forehead against hers. “I love you so much!”

She noticed she was crying and smiled. A warm feeling spread through her heart and she felt loved, wanted and happy. Accepted. And now she was having a new family. Not one that would ever substitute the ones she lost but was given the opportunity to move on without being alone.

“So you want the baby?” she asked carefully.

“Of course I do!!! And their mama too!” he kissed her and placed one of his hands on her belly and looked at the spot where his hand was touching her. “Hello, tiny baby! I’m your daddy” his voice cracked at the last word and she felt a tear in her own skin; he was crying! “I promise I’ll take care of you two and to love you so much that no one else will ever be enough for you!” he said it with such fierceness she chuckled.

“I love you, you know that right?” he nodded. “I hope it looks like you… and I hope they're demifae. At least when I die you’ll have each other.”

“How dare you speak like that? NO ONE IS DYING HERE.” he said poking her side.

“Eventually I am,” she said chuckling.

“Please, _please_ let’s not talk about this. I can’t.” he pressed his forehead to hers.

“Okay. Happy thoughts and happy moment.” he nodded. “I think we should keep the pregnancy as a secret for now. It’s still too early and the chances of miscarriage are high. Especially a baby that will probably be a mix of both of us. Okay?”

“Sure. But can we tell our friends? And my twin?” he bit his lip expectantly.

“Of course! Plus, I bet almost everyone knows by now since Aelin, Lys, and Yrene were there…”

“Gods, they’ll spoil this child! Elide’s baby is too far for that, but this baby here…” he caressed her stomach again and shook his head with a sigh. And smiled. “Connall will be so excited!”

They stood there for a while before leaving to dinner where they told the good news and asked for Aelin and Rowan’s blessing to build their house in their backyard. They were all happy and congratulated the couple. Money was passed from some hands to others and they realized they had a bet going on. The Queen and King allowed them to build the house and be happy. After the meal, they went to her bedroom and found a sleepy Az on the couch.

When they laid in bed, she started kissing him, happy for all that had happened that day. Despite the anxiety and surprise, it was all welcomed. She wanted to celebrate but she felt Fenrys pushing her away.

“What’s wrong?” she asked carefully.

He looked really uncomfortable and embarrassed. “Is it safe?”

“Fenrys, we’ve been having sex without any problems and now that you know about the baby you’re hesitating?” she smirked.

“I don’t know! Maybe I’ll hurt the baby or something!” he threw his hands in the air.

“You won’t.” She whispered and touched his face gently. He still looked uneasy but when she leaned over to kiss him, he relaxed a bit.

After they made love, she was starting to comfortably fall asleep lulled by the sound of his breathing feeling that her life now had a new meaning and she felt like things were finally on the right track.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, two updates on a week!! Must be Christmas or something... oh wait... hahahaha


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

Fenrys was perfectly content. Looking at his… what was she for him? Was not just a small thing, but he didn’t know how to label them, how to label her. For now, he’d call her his love, his woman; soon he’d be calling her his wife.   
  
Looking at her sleeping in his arms he couldn’t imagine a time he was this happy. He was so blessed to have found her… or the other way around. The prior night was amazing. His family was so happy! He played the whole dinner in his head.   
  
_He held her hand and stopped at the door. She looked at him with a questioning look and smiled. “Are you having second guesses?” she teased._  
  
 _“Of course not. But…”_  
  
 _“Fen, if you don’t want this now, we can-”_  
  
 _“Mia, I want the whole world to know about us. But I’m just trying to find the right way to tell them about… all this.” he gestured vaguely. She squeezed his hand._  
  
 _“It’s going to be fine. They’ll love the news. Plus you keep forgetting that Aelin and Lys already know I’m pregnant.” she smiled and he leaned forward to peck her lips. He took a deep breath and nodded. She pushed the door and they walked in with their hands linked._  
  
 _He heard the table go silent and when he looked to the others, they had grins on their faces and he froze. Mia went forward but stopped when he didn’t go on. He looked at her and she was again worried. He smiled and took her face in his hands._  
  
 _“Fen, what’s -” he cut her with a kiss in front of everyone. If people were saying or doing anything, he didn’t hear. All he could feel, listen and care was Mia. She was all he could think about. When they broke the kiss she was giggling and he heard someone clear the throat and he looked back at the table. Aelin grinned and put out her hand._  
  
 _“Pay up losers.”_  
  
_Aedion, Connall, Vaughan, and Rowan reached their pockets and paid her, Lys and Gavriel._  
  
 _“Now, we see you two are not only making babies but apparently intend to keep this situation going…” Aelin said with a smirk and the others gasped and shouted ‘What?’ and Lys just giggled in excitement._  
  
 _“Yes, we’re having a baby. Please keep in mind that she’s still at the beginning of the pregnancy, so many things could go wrong, so no one speaks of it outside of our family circle, get it?” the others were standing up and walking towards them for hugs and to congratulate them. Of course, Connall was crying. The big guy was soft as butter, of course, the news of being an uncle would make him tear up._  
  
 _“Also, we’d like permission to build a house for us next to the stream here behind the property. We want to live nearby but still have our own place. If that’s okay with you guys,” he looked at Aelin and Rowan and waited. People were talking to Mia and caressing her inexistent bump and she was barely aware of the chat he was having with the royalties._  
  
 _“Of course, as long as the two of you let me spoil this child.” she grinned and hugged him._  
  
 _“Does this means you’re staying Mia?” Rowan asked and she looked at him and smiled. A part of Fenrys felt jealous, but he kept his territorial bullshit to himself. When she nodded Rowan smiled brightly and hugged her._  
  
 _“But we’ll need to go there after the baby is born. I need to tell my family I’m alive.”_  
  
 _They nodded and Aelin asked “We?”_  
  
 _“Yeah, I’m going with her. Since we’ll be married by then, her family needs to get to know me.” he shrugged._  
  
 _“Okay, you’re talking about marriage… we’ll need to discuss this later. And who’s going to watch the baby when you leave? I call dibs!” Aelin said and Lysandra and_ her _engaged in a discussion about it._   
  
It truly felt like a dream. He watched her sleep sweetly and kissed her forehead before leaving to find the ones that would work on their house.   
  
*  
  
Three weeks went by quickly. They watched closely the project and the building and Fenrys was committed to his own project: the making of the crib and the mobile with two carved wolves, an eagle, a hawk, a lion and a brute of a man; he also asked a craftsman to make a flame, a guitar and a Ghost Leppard of colored glass to add color and light, so the females would differ from the males. He was also carving a wind chime to put on the nursery’s window. But all that was a secret. No one working at the house knew about the purpose of the rooms build there.   
  
Mia went furniture shopping with him in the city and he couldn’t be happier. They painted the house after it was done and when he showed her what he was doing for the nursery, she cried and hugged him. He took it as a good sign. The house still needed a lot of things to be ‘livable’ but they were close already.   
  
He received news that he’d have to escort the Queen and King to a diplomatic visit and only Vaughan, Lys and Aedion would be staying behind. Of course, Mia would stay. She said she needed to keep the house going and she still needed to work. He had his heart on his throat and didn’t want to leave her alone, but she insisted she’d be fine. Plus, lots of people would be staying and she wouldn’t be defenseless. With a gentle, passionate kiss, the Queen’s party left and he felt hollow the second she was out of his sight.   
  
**  
  
Mia was missing him deeply. A week after they left, she felt more and sadder. She worked on the house and the placement of the furniture with Lys, the two of them commanding the males on where to put what. Most things had arrived in the middle of the week and she was excited to see what Fenrys would say when he got there. She also went to some shops and saw tiny baby clothes and was tempted to buy everything, but it was too soon and she wanted to do that with Fen.   
  
She was sitting outside drinking some tea and reading a letter from Elide in the afternoon, trying to make the time go faster and waiting for Lysandra, that was currently doing some court job at the council room.   
  
_“Dear Mia,_  
  
 _I was very pleased to hear that you and Fenrys got together! I must say that even though I only got to see the two of you together for a small amount of time, I knew right away that something was happening and I was cheering for the two of you to work things out. When you two had a fight, Fenrys was devastated, I never saw him that sad before. It’s great to know you’re taking care of him and making him happy now._  
  
 _And also, congratulations on the baby! I must say pregnancy isn’t always great, but I can’t wait to have my baby in my arms and look at their tiny face! I just hope your pregnancy goes smoothly as it can be!_  
  
 _I can’t imagine how happy Fenrys might be! As soon as my baby is old enough to travel, we’ll be paying you three a visit. And don’t worry, the pregnancy is still a secret to everyone around us. Aelin made sure to just let me and Lorcan know about it and asked for discretion on the subject as you wish._  
  
 _Anyway, I hope you write me soon!!_  
  
 _Best wishes,_  
 _Elide."_  
  
She was smiling and went to sip her tea when she noticed her cup was empty. Then, she heard footsteps and when she looked up, she saw that Micah was at the door and she folded the letter and placed it under her plate.   
  
“Micah! Long time no see! How are you?!” she said smiling.  
  
“Yeah, you’ve gone missing! I’m great, you?” he asked and smiled, but she sensed something about that smile was not genuine. Maybe he was still upset with her dumping him.  
  
“I’m great too! What are you up to here?” she asked.   
  
“I was looking for Aelin, but I’ve been told she’s out for business…” he shrugged.   
  
“Yeah, sorry you lost your trip.” she smiled.  
  
“I’m sorry, but I just noticed your cup is empty and I happen to have some tea here. We’re trying to turn the bakery into a coffee house as well and I’d love to hear your opinion about our tea…” he asked expectantly.  
  
“Of course! Expanding businesses is a great idea!” She said and he smiled while pouring the tea. She smelled it and it had something like chamomile, apple, and honey. “It smells great!” and she took a sip and moaned. It also tasted good. It had a different spice she didn’t notice while smelling it, but it was still great.   
  
“So, I’ve heard you and Fenrys are a thing now,” Micah said putting the basket on top of the table. Mia took another big sip from her cup and took a deep breath. She hoped he wasn’t going to make things weird.   
  
“Yes, we are,” she said and he chuckled. She frowned.   
  
“Well, look at that. I didn’t actually believe when people told me that. At first, it was all speculation since the two of you were always together and all that. Always walking in the city holding hands or very close. My friends all said you dumped me for him. I said they were wrong, that you were leaving to your hometown, you couldn’t be engaging in a relationship if you were leaving. That’s why we broke up. You two were just good friends.” his tone was bitter and his face was turning sour.

At that, she started to feel dizzy. Pain was starting to bother her on her back, legs, and arms… what was going on?!

“But then,” he kept talking, a bitter and ugly smile took his features; “my friends started to come by at the shop and tell me about the big house they were building for Fenrys. How you’re always around too and how they like to see him happy and hopeful.” his expression darkened. “You know how that makes me look Mia?” he leaned forward and the pain was becoming more insistent. The smile dropped; expression grave. “Like a damn fool. People look at me with pitiful eyes, always saying I’ll find someone for me… I hate it. You hurt me, Mia. Made me feel worthless and stupid. You lied. And broke my heart.” 

“Micah, what was in the tea?” she whispered while clutching her stomach. She didn’t care about the pain, only her baby…

“Well, if you want to know, it’s a poisonous herb. In big amounts, it can kill. But I just used a small amount, only to make your muscles spasm lightly and cause you pain and dizziness. You might pass away with the pain. But it will be nothing like what I felt. You’ll live. Just will feel pain for… 12 hours or so? Yeah. It will increase still, but” he shrugged and grabbed his basket, “I couldn’t care less. I planned this so I could avenge myself when he wasn’t here, or else he might kill me. But there’s no one around now to save you, beautiful. Enjoy your pain.” He turned to leave while she groaned in pain and tried to stand up. She fell. Her baby… 

“What’s going on here?” Lysandra asked at the door and Mia heard Micah catch his breath. “Mia!!!” she must have spotted her because soon enough she felt her hands on her arms and she groaned again. 

“My baby…” she whispered or thought she did. 

“Micah, _what the fuck happened_?” she asked and heard noises and Lys’ hands left her. She heard noises and what seemed to be Lysandra’s voice calling for Aedion and the guards. She wasn’t processing anything anymore. She still clutched her belly and a silent tear slid away. She felt arms around her, heard a voice calling her name, asking what was wrong, but all she could say was: “My baby”. She yelled in pain and passed out. 

**

Fenrys entered Aelin and Rowan’s room and saw his friend pacing in front of the huge bed. Aelin was nowhere to be found. When the male looked at him, dread spread all over his body; his pulse quickened, he felt light and heavy at the same time and very, very afraid. He didn’t dare speak. 

“You need to go back. Apparently, Mia was…” he frowned and he saw rage in his features, “...poisoned. There’s not much detail apart from this. Aedion said he’ll explain it in person. The healers got the antidote after a few hours of poisoning but she’s still in pain and she is mostly asleep, but she murmurs your name. Aelin is furious and is meeting with the leaders now so they can finish this and she can go home.” he paused. It was obvious he was trying to calm himself down and failing. Fenrys was feeling the dread spreading from the tip of his fingers to the rest of his body. He was also furious. If she was left alone to explore and ate poisonous plants… or even worse: if someone poisoned her -even by accident - someone would pay for it. And he wouldn’t even think about his baby; the thought was too much for him. Rowan took a deep breath and said: “ _Go._ ” Fenrys simply winnowed to the furthest point he could and shifted. When his four paws touched the ground again and ran like he never did before. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long! Ugh, life's been hard lately.  
> Thanks for understanding!   
> Enjoy!

When Mia woke up, she felt the stiffness in her body and she was slightly surprised with it. When she opened her eyes and saw she was in the healing chambers, she frowned in confusion. What the hell was she doing there? 

 

She looked around and saw she was in one of the private spaces and Fenrys was holding her hand while sleeping with his head on the bed next to her arm. She smiled at the sight and moved to pat his hair and her body ached again and she grunted in pain. His head shot up immediately with wide red eyes. She noticed that he looked like he had cried and he sighed and stood up with a soft smile on his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on her head, never letting go of her hand. 

 

“Hey…” he said smelling her hair. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Sore.” her voice was hoarse. “What happened?” she asked and he eyed her with confusion at first, then anger and then sadness. And more anger. 

 

“You don’t remember anything? You were having tea and Micah showed up…” his voice was clipped and low.  

 

She remembered, then. Poisoning. She was poisoned. She remembered the pain, the hurt, the betrayal, and fear. She nodded then and he wiped a tear from her cheek. 

 

“That sick bastard! He’s lucky he was imprisoned before I got here. And that they didn’t let me see him, or he’d be dead by now!” he stood up furious, pacing around the cramped space, his hands tight in fists next to his body and a murderous look in his eyes.

 

“Fen, you weren’t supposed to be here. Why are you here?” she asked and then she remembered something and asked, “How long have I been out?”

 

“As soon as Aedion’s letter got to Rowan and Aelin about what happened, I was dismissed and came as fast as I could. You looked so bad… Yrene had put you out but you were still screaming and moaning and thrashing in bed and was awful…” he trailed off and looked at their joined hands. His voice was low and pained. “You were out for 3 days. The amount of poison wasn’t enough to kill you but was still made you feel a lot of pain. They tried to wake you up yesterday, but you still moaned every time they touched you… I was so scared Mia.” his voice broke and she noticed he was crying. She reached to touch his face and suppressed the groan of pain for his sake. 

 

“He did that just out of spite! Aelin is arranging a trial for him and is looking for more pieces of evidence to frame him for real, but I wanted to kill him, not send him to a life imprisoned. It’s so unfair! Look at what he did! And for that he should be killed!!!” he was sobbing now.

 

“I’m fine. He’ll get what he deserves. I’ll be fine. He didn’t cause as much damage…” she trailed off when she felt Fenrys stiffen and she remembered why she was so scared. 

She touched her belly and dread spread through her body. He lifted his eyes and touched the hand she had on her stomach. When she looked up tears were rolling down his cheeks freely and he shook his head. She started to cry then murmuring ‘my baby, my tiny baby’ and ‘no, no’ and ‘please’ even though she had no idea what she was pleading. Maybe for her baby’s life, maybe for this not to be true… 

 

She pulled him up and he climbed the bed and laid with her cradled in his arms. They sobbed together for the loss of their child until tears had dried from their bodies and only hurt and pain remained. 

\--

She was able to go to her bedroom with Fenrys. They were quiet and both didn’t leave the bedroom for a week. She cried eventually with the absence of her baby and the prospect of having them in her arms in the near future. Fenrys was always there for her, and sometimes she had to comfort him. 

 

After that week, they left for walks and he went back working at the house. She found him more than once crying at the nursery door, holding a stuffed animal or just sitting there in the middle of the room. When it happened, she just stood next to him and cried too. Eventually, they decided to donate what they had bought and built except for the mobile; that one they kept inside the bedroom and decided that would be the only decoration in it. They would keep that for the next child since it was too personal. 

 

They moved in after two weeks and started to live as a couple. It was hard at first. It still hurt; the absence was too loud. People came by to visit and just talk for awhile but it still was hard. It was hard to smile, laugh and pretend they were okay. They resumed their chores at the castle mostly to clear their heads from the pain they were in. They hardly spoke to one another, which just made it all worse.

 

One night, after they got back from work, Mia decided it was time to move on and talk. They sat for hours and cried while talking about their feelings. Mostly, he was afraid of making her worse by sharing his feelings and he didn't wanna hurt her even more.  That night was the first night they slept peacefully since it all happened.

 

Three weeks later, Mia and Fenrys were having breakfast on the porch when she decided to ask something she had on her mind for a while. Their lives got back to normal - except for sex since it was still too soon- and the joy of being together -especially after going through what they've been through- began to show once more. The pain was there, but it was manageable. 

 

"I've been thinking about going back to my world..." she began slowly and watched his reaction. When he looked puzzled at her, she went on: "I still want you to come with me and we'd be back soon. I just don't wanna see the trial and his face, you know? And since now we can go without any risks, we could go..." she bit her lip and waited for his answer.

 

Fenrys took a deep breath and reached to take her hand in his. "I think it's a great idea, _mi compar_." His smile was gentle and honest and she felt her own smile grow.

 

They started to plan the trip and talked to Aelin about it; she was very understanding and even helped them pack and ordered some books. Two days later, they were heading towards the field she was found in when they heard loud voices and someone shouting her name. When she looked back, Micah's father was being held by soldiers and screaming for her.

 

She took Fenrys hand and walked towards the man. "What can I do for you?" she asked politely but no hint of a smile in sight.

 

"Please, don't let my son be taken away from me! He is all I have! And you are definitely fine! He'll spend the rest of his life in prison because of a mistake caused by unrequited love! That's not fair! Please remove the charges against him! I beg you!" He dropped to his knees and started to cry.

 

Mia's heart clenched at the sight. She wasn't mad at Micah for the things he did to her. She sought justice for the death of her unborn child, for the wrongs of a mad person that only saw his life and his pain as valuable. She felt bad for the old man in front of her, but at least his son would still live. Hers was taken away from her.

 

"Look, I wish things were different. But I don't care about what he did to me. But he needs to be judged from his wrongdoings; no one should poison the other because a relationship failed! It is the action of a madman! And he took away my child," the man's eyes widened and he looked like he was slapped in the face. "My innocent child that was growing inside me because of his jealousy and madness. I seek justice for my baby and nothing else. So forgive me, sir, but I will not drop the charges against him. At least he'll still live after this; my baby will not. Have a good day." She turned and left with Fenrys by her side.

 

He kissed her hand gently and smiled softly and she made an effort to look strong. When they reached the spot for the crossing, Aelin was already there with Rowan and they said their goodbyes. She used Fenrys's blood to do the markings since his blood was more powerful and wouldn't drain her so much. They stood inside the circle and she chanted the words. The wind began to blow wildly and the marks began to glow. Fenrys held her tight and light suddenly filled their eyes for a second and then... night. Darkness. 

 

Mia stood up -she didn't even realize they had fallen until she had to stand-  and looked around. The familiar scent and trees welcomed her home. She took small steps to her right and there, behind the lake stood her house. She smiled and felt Fenrys hug her from behind.

 

"I guess it worked?" he whispered in her ear and she nodded.

 

"Yeah... It did. Wanna see my house?" she felt him nod and they walked towards her house.

 

She found the keys inside her bag and unlocked the house. She turned on the lights and Fenrys gasped. When she looked at him, his eyes were wide and awed. Oh, of course: Electric lights!  She chuckled and pushed him forward inside. He looked around, drinking everything in and she went straight to the fridge. It was likely to be empty, but her cousin - Josephine, the one that's been taking care of the house for her- knew she would come back at any moment, so she might have stored some goods just in case. She found a note at the front of the fridge that said:

 

_ "Mia, welcome home! Since I know the kitchen is the first place you go to when you get home, I stored some of your favorites that had a longer expiration date. Love Ya. Call me?" _

 

The note seemed to be old but still warmed her heart. She opened and found some fruits, yogurts and other stuff she liked like bread and cheese. She hummed and smiled. When she looked back at Fenrys, he was staring at her picture wall and he looked entranced. He looked so good in her living room!

 

She felt that spark that had disappeared for a while return shyly and she smiled even more widely. She loved Fenrys so, so much! She went to him and wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her face to his back and just inhaled his scent. He smelled like home.

 

"Wanna see the rest of the house?" she asked and he agreed.

 

She showed him the kitchen and he looked awed with the kitchen supplies such as the stove, microwave, refrigerator and everything else. She showed him the porch that had a beautiful view of the lake and she told him that she loved to skate there when it was frozen. He asked about it and she explained to him and promised to take him skating in the winter when they got back. 

 

The bathroom was very ordinary and had the least differences from both worlds. The bedroom was her sanctuary; it had her bookshelf, wardrobe, a huge bed and a tv on top of the electric fireplace. He loved the TV. She turned on her phone and soon the wi-fi connection started to work and her phone flooded with notifications. While he watched a show about... whatever, she texted her cousin letting her know she arrived just for a few days and that she wanted to see her. She checked the other messages and notifications for a while but she got bored soon. 

 

She took Fenrys for a shower and when they went back to bed, her cousin had answered her saying she would be there in the morning.  Right before they fell asleep, Mia murmured how much she loved him and how happy she was to share everything with him; she also thanked him for his patience and love which he answered with lots of kisses. 

 

Mia woke up to the sound of her cousin's voice in her living room and she untangled herself from Fenrys' arms and went to meet her. They hugged, laughed and cried of happiness. While Jo cooked them breakfast, Mia told her how she ended up at Terrasen and how amazing they all were. She was about to tell her about Fenrys when he walked into the kitchen and Jo's face was shocked. Mia laughed and introduced them. He pecked her lips and took a seat next to her. And then, Mia told her cousin about her relationship with him and recent events. Jo seemed really sad about the baby and expressed her honest apologies for it. They thanked her and changed the subject.

 

When they were finished with breakfast, her cousin got an envelope inside her purse and handed it to Mia. It was her wedding invitation. In three days.

 

"Oh my God Jo!!! Congratulations!!" Mia stood up and hugged her cousin while she laughed.

 

"Well, since you're here on time, I want you both to come. Sadly, I don't have a bridesmaid dress for you... and I had to choose one of my friends to be the Maid of Honor. But I still want you there, Mia. Please?" she smiled and held her hands tight.

 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Jo." 

 

When Jo left, it was just the two of them and Mia turned to Fenrys with an evil glint in her eyes. 

 

"What?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

 

"Baby, it's time to go shopping!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I still don't have the next chapter done but this fic is approaching its end.  
> Maybe 3 more chapters? Idk. Anyway, thanks for sticking up with me!


End file.
